Goku x Koneko
by Ryutaro123
Summary: Un año después de la derrota de Picoro Daimaku, Goku iba a volver a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, justo después de haber durado 2 meses en ella, al salir vio una puerta que le llamaba mucho la atención por lo cual decidió entrar ahí sin esperar llegar a una dimensión paralela.
1. La llegada

Hola amigos lectores, gracias a todos los que lean este fic que estare haciendo con mucho esfuerzo para ustedes.

Espero y me traten bien ya que es mi primera historia.

antes de empezar voy a aclarar algo como solo a pasado un año Goku no ha crecido mucho así que el es ligeramente mas alto que koneko.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Goku había derrotado al malvado Piccoro Daimaku, y desde entonces había estado entrenando junto a Mr. Popo donde este mismo lo había llevado a una habitación en la que el tiempo pasa mas rápido, y solo había podido durar 1 mes, Goku motivado por no haber durado mucho tiempo adentro decide volver a entrar, pero no sin antes pedirle permiso a Mr. Popo.

-Mr. Popo, ¿puedo volver a entrar en la habitación del tiempo?- pregunto Goku muy motivado y emocionado por volver a entrar.

-Pero Goku la ultima vez solo pudiste durar un mes- respondió Mr. Popo con su extraño acento y un poco preocupado por Goku ya que esa vez había salido exhausto y tuvo que descansar un buen tiempo.

-Eso lo se, por eso mismo quiero volver a entrar para poder resistir mas y hacerme mas fuerte- siguió insistiendo Goku que ahora llevaba la ropa pesada para entrenar aun mas fuerte.

-Esta bien Goku, solo no te exijas mucho-

-¿Enserio?, Gracias Mr. Popo- agradeció Goku mientras salia a correr hacia la habitación del tiempo.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

Goku al fin había salido de la habitación del tiempo muy lastimado y con parte de su dogi roto por el entrenamiento, así que fue a donde Kami-sama para que le diera una nuevo y de paso comer algo ya que tenia mucha hambre.

-Kami-sama- llamaba Goku mientras lo buscaba por el templo, hasta que lo encontró en la orilla del mismo mientras veía el paisaje. -Kami-sama- volvió a llamar Goku mientras se ponía al lado de el y este solo lo miro con una expresión seria al ver en el estado en que se encontraba. -¿Podrías arreglarme la ropa y de paso darle mas peso a la ropa?-

-Claro que si Goku- respondió mientras levantaba su mano en frente de Goku y un brillo lo rodeo mostrándolo con ropa nueva a la vez que casi se cae por el repentino cambio de peso. -Listo Goku ahora las pesas pesan 20 Kg cada una - (Nota del autor: no se cuanto pesaban pero creo que pesaban eso)

-Gracias Kami-sama- dijo lanzando puños y patadas al aire para acostumbrase al nuevo peso. -Ahora iré a preguntarle a Mr. Popo si me da algo de comer-

Unos minutos después de que Goku comiera lo normal que siempre come, este se dirigía hacia su habitación, pero algo lo detuvo, vio una puerta bastante grande camino lentamente hacia ella y la abrió viendo que todo estaba oscuro, así que decidió entrar.

-AAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!- gritaba Goku mientras caía.

UNOS SEGUNDOS MAS TARDE

-AAAAAAAAYYYYYY!- seguía gritando Goku sin darse cuenta de que ya había dejado de caer, y al darse cuenta lentamente dejo de gritar y abrir su ojos viendo que se encontraba en una habitación muy rara pues esta estaba oscura y la única luz que había era de unas velas, ademas que habían 4 personas observándolo de manera confusa.

La primera era una pelirroja con grandes pecho, Rias Gremory.

La segunda era una pelinegra con cola de caballo y al al igual que la otra grandes pechos, Akeno Himejima.

La tercer era una loli digo... niña de pelo blanco, Koneko Toujo.

Y por ultimo un chico rubio guapo, Kiba Yutto.

Goku al darse cuenta de como lo estaban mirando solo puso su típica sonrisa y dijo: -Hola soy Goku-

Koneko por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar mirar a Goku y esa sonrisa tan inocente que puso la hizo sonrojar ligeramente.

-¿Como apareciste aquí?- Pregunto Rias con hostilidad en su voz.

Goku que había sentido bien el ki de los presentes principalmente el de la pelirroja solo pudo pensar en una cosa. (Esa pelirroja es igual de fuerte a Piccoro cuando pelee con el por primera vez)

-Je je je, la verdad no se, solo entre una habitación extraña y empece a caer y de un momento a otro estaba aquí- respondió Goku honestamente. Y después de que todos se presentaran Goku dijo algo que sorprendió a todos -Oigan puedo notar que ustedes son muy fuertes, ¿quieren pelear conmigo?-

Rias vio fijamente al Saiyajin y concentro para ver si era poderoso y se sorprendió al notar su poder que la superaba ligeramente.

-Esta bien, Kiba , Koneko- dijo Rias confiada ya que dudaba que incluso con tanto poder pudiera ganarle a los 2, mientras salían del edificio.

Goku se encontraba enfrente a Kiba y Koneko, el primero en atacar fue Kiba que invoco una espada y se lanzo a una gran velocidad. Goku que había abierto sus ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Kiba ya estaba blandiendo su espada hacia el como si le fuera quitar la cabeza, pero por suerte alcanzo a agacharse esquivando el ataque.

-Waaaa!, eres muy rápido apenas si pude esquivarlo- dijo sorprendido Goku. - Oigan, ¿podrían esperarme un momento?- pregunto Goku a Kiba y Koneko.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Kiba.

-Para que pueda utilizar toda mi fuerza- respondio Goku, y Kiba solo asintio.

Entonces Goku se quito su ropa pesada, sorprendiendo a todos porque incluso con ella logro esquivar el ataque de Kiba quien es muy rápido.

(su poder aumento de golpe) fue el pensamiento de Rias.

Ahora la batalla había vuelto a comenzar, Kiba sin dejarse impresionar, se había vuelto a lanzar contra Goku mas rápido que la anterior vez, pero se sorprendió al ver que Goku esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad, de repente Koneko apareció atrás de Goku dándole un fuerte puño en la cara mandándolo a volar contra unos arboles, esperando que ese golpe le haya afectado, pero para la sorpresa de todos el azabache se había levantado como si nada.

-Genial!, eres muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme daño he recibido golpes mas fuertes- le dijo Goku a Koneko, mientras este recordaba los fuertes puños que le dio Piccoro Daimaku, incluso estaba seguro que los golpes de ella eran igual de fuertes a los de Tien Shin Han.

Y sin perder mas tiempo Goku se abalanzo contra Koneko dándole una gran cantidad de golpes a una velocidad que Kiba apenas pudo ver, Goku después de haber dejado a Koneko fuera de combate fue contra Kiba a su máxima velocidad para que este no lo viera, pero el rubio apenas logro verlo a la vez que lanzaba un corte donde apareció Goku pero simplemente era una imagen residual del Saiyajin, dejando en shock al rubio, que se preguntaba donde estaba.

-¡Aquí estoy!- grito Goku enfrente de Kiba golpeándolo en el abdomen dejándolo fuera de combate. -Son muy fuertes debo admitir que si no me hubiera quitado la ropa pesada no hubiera ganado-dijo el azabache jadeando de cansancio, mientras veía a Kiba y Koneko en el suelo.

Rias y Akeno apenas pudieron creer que lo que acaban de ver, mientras Rias se ponía a pensar que lo necesitaba en su clan. Ya dentro del club Kiba y Koneko ya habían despertado porque los golpes no es que fueran muy fuertes para dejarlos tanto tiempo inconscientes.

Y Koneko desde que se había despertado no podía dejar de mirar a Goku con un ligero rubor en sus mejilla.

-Oye Goku- llamo la pelirroja al Saiyajin que la volteo a ver.

-¿Que paso Rias?-

-¿Quisieras unirte a mi cl...?- Rias no termino su pregunta al notar una cola color café atrás de Goku. -G-Goku, ¿eso es una cola?- pregunto mientras la señalaba y todos voltearon a ver si era cierto.

-¿Esto?- pregunto Goku tomando su colita con una de sus manos. -Esta es mi colita, siempre la he tenido-

-Y-ya veo- dijo Rias mientras soltaba un suspiro y veía de reojo a Koneko, la cual esta noto la mirada de su presidenta, y se entristeció un poco. -Bueno ahora si, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-¿Quisieras unirte a mi clan?-

-¿Que es un clan?- pregunto inocentemente, mientras todos se caían al estilo anime.

Después de una breve explicación también sobre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, y decirle a Goku que ellos eran demonios, y que aumentaría su poder si se une a ellos, pero no le habían mencionado que se convertiría en demonio.

Goku con una mirada seria, pensaba que así podría derrotar al hijo de Piccoro. -Esta bien, me uniré a tu clan-

Koneko al escuchar la respuesta sin saber porque se alegro mucho, pero sin mostrarlo abiertamente.

Así Rias le hizo el ritual a Goku convirtiéndolo en demonio haciéndolo su torre.

-Oye Goku, ¿cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Rias después de haber terminado el ritual.

Goku que se sorprendió por la pregunta puso su mano en su mentón, para luego ponerse a contar con sus dedos. -Ya me acorde, tengo 16 años-

Todos al escuchar la edad de Goku se sorprendieron porque no aparentaba esa edad parecía mas como un niño de 12 o 13 años.

-Bueno Goku, ahora que te uniste a mi clan tendrás que ir a la escuela-

-¿Escuela? ¿Eso que es? ¿como se come?- pregunto inocentemente Goku.

-¿Nunca has ido a la escuela?- preguntaron todos y Goku solo negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Goku procedió a contarles todo lo que a vivido hasta el momento.

Fin

espero les haya gustado

Les tengo una pregunta importante quieren que Goku tenga harem o solo se quede con Koneko.

Niveles de poder

-Rias: 200

-Akeno: 180

-Koneko: 150

-Kiba: 125

-Goku: 200(con ropa pesada), 290( sin ropa pesada)  
después de haber sido transformado en demonio: 220 (con ropa pesada), 310(sin ropa)


	2. El bosque de los familiares

Después de que Goku les contará toda su vida, desde que vivió con su abuelito y la muerte del mismo a manos de un monstruo, la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, el torneo de artes marciales el cual perdió en segundo lugar, la derrota de la patrulla roja, el otro torneo de artes marciales dónde también, quedó de segundo lugar y por último la pelea contra Piccolo Daimaku y el entrenamiento de Kami-sama.

Solo se podía decir que las reacciones de los presentes eran del más puro desconcierto.

-No creo que hayas entrenado con el mismo Kami-sama- dijo Rias molesta, mientras los demás asentían.

\- Ara ara, a mi no me parece que Goku-san sea un mentiroso, no vieron como peleo - dijo Akeno mientras se ponía detrás de este. -Aparte que es muy tierno- termino de decir mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás, y Koneko miraba esto con una ligera molestia.

\- Por qué no me creen?- pregunto Goku con desconcierto.

\- Porque es imposible que Kami-sama sea un hombrecito verde con antenas. se supone que Dios tiene 12 alas doradas y reína en el cielo no en un templo junto a un hombre negro llamado Mr. Popo- le reprocho Rias.

\- Ya se tengo una idea, pongan sus manos en mi cabeza- dijo Goku recordando algo solo prestandole atención en que no le creían.

\- Para que?- pregunto Kiba.

\- Ustedes háganlo y ya verán, es una técnica que me enseñó Kami-sama- respondió Goku, mientras todos ponían sus manos en su cabeza. Entonces Goku cerró los ojos para concentrarse, unos segundos más tarde todos tenían los ojos como platos al ver toda la vida de Goku en un instante dándose cuenta que no les mintió sobre su historia.

-Y bien, si ven que no les dije mentiras- exclamó Goku alegremente de haber logrado usar esa técnica. Pero algo que no supo fue que también logro mostrar cómo había matado a su abuelito, aunque esté no tuviera ningún recuerdo de eso, los demás lo vieron.

Koneko que fue la primera en salir del shock, hablo.

\- Goku-sempai- dijo esta dándole un abrazo acompañado de una ligera sonrisa, pensando que el a tenido una vida más dura que la de ella.

\- Que pasó Koneko-chan?- pregunto el Saiyajin correspondiendo al abrazo. (Qué es esta sensación tan agradable que me da Koneko-chan?) Se pregunto el a si mismo.

\- Lamento lo de tu abuelito y tus amigos que murieron hace poco- le respondió la Nekomata.

\- No te preocupes ellos ya revivieron con las esferas del dragón- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras los demás salían del shock y en eso Goku recordó algo que lo incomodaba. -Oye Rias, que es esta extraña energía que siento?- pregunto porque después de haber sido transformado en demonio sintió una energía malvada dentro de él.

\- Goku-san, esa energía es magia demoníaca que te di después de haberte transformado en demonio- respondió la pechugona sin esperarse la reacción del azabache.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito/pregunto Goku. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba Goku corriendo por toda la sala del club del ocultismo con una mirada de angustia, hasta que...

-Bueno, no importa- exclamó de un momento a otro mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca. -Después de todo me he hecho mas fuerte-

-Goku-san, creo que estas en otra dimensión- dijo Rias seriamente.

-¿Como así que otra dimensión?- pregunto confundido.

-Quiero decir que este no es tu mundo sino otro al que llegaste- dijo Rias.

-¿Eso significa que no podre volver a ver a mis amigos?- pregunto algo triste Goku.

-No lo se, pero intentare devolverte a tu dimensión- dijo Rias.

-Gracias Rias- agradeció. -Tengo que volver después de todo aun tengo que derrotar al hijo de Piccoro Daimaku-

-Ya llegamos - se escucho la voz de un chico y una chica que entraban por la puerta del club.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto el azabache viendo a la pareja entrar en el club.

-Goku-san ellos son mis otros dos siervos- respondió Rias. -Hola Issei, hola Asia-

-Hola buchou- saludaron al unisono los ya mencionados.

-Buchou, ¿quien es el?- pregunto Asia viendo a Goku, mientras Issei lo volteaba a mirar también.

-Issei, Asia les presento al nuevo miembro del club- señalo Rias al Saiyajin.

-Hola soy Son Goku, pero pueden decirme Goku- saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Goku-kun, yo soy Asia. Encantada de conocerte- se presento la ex-monja.

-Yo soy Issei- también se presento el castaño. -Buchou, ¿para que nos había llamado?-

-Bueno, los había llamado porque hoy iremos a buscar a sus familiares- Dijo Rias mientras de su mano salia un pequeño murciélago que después se transformo en una chica.

-Entonces, la chica de esa vez...- decía Issei sorprendido de ver a la chica que le entrego un volante cuando fue asesinado.

-Este es el mio- dijo Akeno sacando una especie de troll. (nota del autor: no se que es el familiar de Akeno).

-Es shiro- dijo Koneko sosteniendo un gato blanco, sentada en un sofa junto a Goku.

-Es muy bonito- exclamo Goku acariciando al gato. -Me recuerda a ti- le dijo después a Koneko que se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Este es el mio- dijo Kiba pero Issei lo interrumpio.

-El tuyo no me interesa-

-Que desconsiderado-

-Es uno de los fundamentos básicos ser un demonio. Puedes usarlo para obtener información o enviar mensajes- Explicaba Rias.

-Etto... y esos familiares-san como se obtienen?- pregunto un poco tímida Asia.

-Si, yo también quiero saber, también quiero uno- dijo Goku emocionado por tener un familiar.

-Pues veras...- no termino de hablar Rias por...

Knock Knock

-¿Hai?- pregunto Akeno dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando ver a Sona y sus siervos.

-Con su permiso- dijo Sona entrando en la sala del club.

-¿Y esta persona?- pregunto Issei.

-¿Quien es ella?- le pregunto Asia susurrando a Issei.

-Es Shitori Sona-senpai, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y la que esta a su lado es su vice-presidenta Shinra Tsubaki-senpai- le respondio el castaño.

-¿Que les trae reunirse aquí?- pregunto formalmente Rias.

-Hemos reunido mas esclavos, permiteme presentarlos- dijo la pelinegra.

-''Esclavos'' no me digas que...- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-El nombre real de esta persona es Sona Shitouri. Es la cabeza de uno de los clanes de demonios de primera clase- le respondió Akeno.

-¿También hay otros demonios en esta academia?-

-Rias-senpai, ¿ no le has hablado sobre nosotros?- pregunto el chico rubio. -Aun siendo demonio no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra existencia- termino de decir con arrogancia.

-Saji, nosotros decidimos no revelarnos ante nadie. Es normal que Hyoudou-kun no sepa de nosotros- le reprocho Sona a su siervo.

-Oye, ¿tu eres el tipo que recientemente se unió al consejo estudiantil?- pregunto el castaño.

-Saji Genshiro, mi peón- presento Sona a su sirviente.

-Mi peón, Issei Hyoudou, mi alfil Asia Argento y mi torre Son Goku- Presento de igual manera Rias a Issei,Asia y Goku.

-¿Así que tu también eres un peón?- exclamo Issei feliz de saber que no era el único peón. -Eso nos hace iguales-

-Compararme con un gran pervertido como tu, hiere cruelmente mi orgullo- dijo Saji con aires de superioridad.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-

-Oh, ¿quieres pelear? Apenas me he convertido en demonio pero tengo 4 piezas sobre mi- Dijo con arrogancia sin saber con cuantas había sido reencarnado Issei.

-Saji, detente ahora- ordeno Sona. -Ademas el joven de alli tiene 8 piezas en el-

-¿Ocho? ¿Pero no son todos?- pregunto Saji estupefacto. -No puedo creerlo un tipo mediocre como este...-

-Callate-

-Perdon Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san y Son-kun. Si ustedes quieren pueden llevarse bien como piezas compañeros de demonios. ¿Saji?-

-Hai-

-Un gusto en conocerte- dijo Asia dándole la mano a Saji.

-Lo mismo digo. Una chica linda como tu eres mas que bienvenida- dijo este admirando la belleza de Asia.

Issei que vio esto se molesto mucho y de un rapido movimiento separo las manos de Asia y Saji.

-Saji-kun es un gusto conocerte tambien- dijo Issei apretando la mano de Saji. -Mejor dicho, si llegas a poner tus manos sobre Asia te asesino, ¿entiendes Saji-kun?-

Ellos seguian peleando hasta que Saji menciono a los familiares.

-¿El tuyo tambien?- pregunto Sona

-Si-

-Pero, él solo puede permitir una vez al mes-

-En ese caso, ¿que opinas si hacemos un duelo para determinar quien obtiene a su kouhei?-

-¿Un duelo?-

-El que gane, obtiene un permiso para reclamar a su familiar-

-¿No me digas que en un Rating game?-

-No, para empezar, yo no podría obtener permiso para ello-

-Tienes razón-

-Oye Rias- llamo el Saiyajin.

-Dime Goku-san-

-¿Que es un Rating game?- pregunto curioso Goku.

-Los Rating game, son juegos en los que participan Demonios de Clase Alta que han ganado un Título de Nobleza. El Rating Game se asemeja al juego del ajedrez, en donde cada sirviente del Rey adopta la posición de una de las piezas del juego- le explico Rias al Saiyajin.

-Ademas, ahora mismo debes de cuidar tu preciado cuerpo- dijo Sona.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Rias molesta. -Ya se decidamos esto a través de un deporte escolar-

Unos minutos después todos se habían ido a excepción de Rias, Koneko y Goku.

-Goku-san, ¿no tienes donde quedarte, cierto?- pregunto Rias.

-No, pero puedo ir a las montañas ya he vivido allí antes, por lo que no tendré problemas- respondió Goku.

-G-Goku-senpai, s-si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche- dijo tartamudeando y muy sonrojada la nekomata.

(Koneko se esta abriendo de sentimientos) se decía Rias a si misma con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura, Koneko-chan?, no quiero ser una molestia- dijo el Saiyajin.

-Goku-san, no te preoucupes estoy segura que no seras una molestia para Koneko-chan- dijo la pelirroja mientras la loli albina asentía tímidamente.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

(Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el inicio del juego)

Justo al empezar el juego Goku tomo una de las bola y lanzo hacia una de las chicas donde la bola reboto y le dio a otra chica.

-Vaya este juego es muy fácil- decía Goku esquivando varias pelotas que se dirigían hacia él.

-Bien hecho, Goku-senpai- dijo la nekomata distrayendose, mientras una chica de lo pelo color azul le lanzaba una pelota.

-Cuidado Koneko-chan- dijo Goku que en instante ya estaba en frente de Koneko y detenía la bola en una de sus manos para luego relanzarla a la misma chica que la lanzo.

-G-gracias senpai- agradeció sonrojada.

-Goku-san, es muy rápido- dijo Issei al ver la acción del azabache.

-¡Toma un saque alto!- grito Tsubaki lanzado una pelota con mucha energía demoníaca hacia Rias, que la atrapo con algo de esfuerzo.

Luego Rias lanzo la bola hacia una de las sirvientes de Sona mientras le agregaba magia de la destrucción, y cuando la pelota le dio a la chica sus ropas fueron completamente destruidas haciendo que Issei le saliera sangre por la nariz, mientras era salvado por Akeno que tomo la bola que se dirigía a Issei.

-Ara ara, Issei-kun no bajes la guardia- dijo la pelinegra.

Y así paso el tiempo bolas iban y venían pero Goku solo se limito a esquivar, ya que le parecía un buen entrenamiento para sus reflejos.

-Kaicho, primero centremonos en en aplastar a Hyoudou y al chico pelos de punta- sugirio Saji.

Sona que escucho lo que le dijo su peón dijo lo siguiente.

-Bola demoníaca de la muerte- grito Sona lanzado la bola hacia Issei, que intentaba esquivarlo pero la bola lo seguía, entonces Goku que se percato de eso fue rápidamente hacia el castaño y en medio de un intento de esquivar Goku tomo la pelota y se lanzo a Saji con mucha fuerza. Saji que vio como se dirigía la pelota no pudo esquivarla y le dio en sus partes a la vez que era lanzado hacia la pared por la fuerza de Goku, así dejando sola a Sona en el juego.

-Me gusta mucho este juego es muy fácil- dijo Goku que después volteo a ver a Saji. -Uy, creo que me pase con la fuerza, je je je-

-Gracias Goku-san- dijo Issei.

-Tu eres la ultima, ¿estas preparada Sona?- pregunto Rias.

-El juego apenas comienza- dijo Sona, pero el pito que daba la señal de que se había acabado el partido sonó.

-Lo logramos- celebraban Issei y Asia, mientras el consejo estudiantil se iba.

-Muchas gracias, Goku-san, eres muy fuerte y rápido- agradeció Issei.

-No hay de que. Fue un buen entrenamiento- respondió Goku.

-¿Entrenamiento?- pregunto Issei.

-Si fue un buen entrenamiento para mis reflejos- volvió a contestar el azabache.

-Goku-san, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto Issei.

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras-

-¿Que tan fuerte eres?-

-Mmm, no lo se, pero podría destruir la luna con algo de dificultad, aparte que soy mas fuerte que Rias- Respondió Goku dejando en shock a todos.

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron todos al unisono. -¿Puedes destruir la luna?-

-Claro, si mi maestro pudo, y yo ya soy mas fuerte que entonces claro que puedo destruir la luna-

-B-buchou, ¿es cierto que Goku-san es mas fuerte que usted?- pregunto Asia.

-Si, Goku-san es mas fuerte que yo, incluso derroto a Kiba y Koneko el solo- respondió la pechugona.

Sona que aun no se había ido del lugar alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de Goku y Rias.

-Rias- llamo Sona.

-Dime Sona-

-¿Donde conseguiste a alguien tan fuerte?- pregunto seriamente la oji-purpura.

-Él simplemente apareció- respondió Rias haciendo que Sona se enojara por la vaga respuesta que le dio.

-¿Como así que solo apareció?- pregunto molesta Sona.

-Goku ven aquí- llamo Rias a su nueva torre.

-¿Que paso Rias?- pregunto mientras se acercaban todos.

-¿Podrías hacer la técnica que hiciste con todos nosotros?-

-Claro. Pon tu mano en mi cabeza- le dijo Goku a Sona, sin esperar que Issei y Asia hicieran lo mismo.

-Perdón Goku-san, pero también quiero saber de donde vienes- dijo Issei.

-Goku-kun, espero no te moleste- dijo un poco tímida Asia.

-Tranquilos- entonces Goku cerro sus ojos para pasarles todos sus recuerdos a Sona, Issei y Asia, quienes en un instante vieron toda la vida del saiyajin.

Asia después de haber visto todo lo que tuvo que pasar Goku, se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba a Goku.

-G-Goku-kun, eres una persona muy buena, no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo ese sufrimiento- dijo Asia llorando desconsoladamente aun abrazando a Goku. Lo que mas le dolió a Asia fue ver como los amigos de Goku eran asesinados por Piccoro, o cuando el ya mencionado le rompió las piernas y un brazo a Goku mientras su amigo Tien era torturado.

-No te preocupes Asia ya paso y todos mis amigos ya están con vida gracias a las esferas del dragón- respondió con una sonrisa pero aun así con algo de tristeza al recordar esos momentos.

-Lamento todo lo que te paso Goku-san- dijo Sona ocultando la tristeza que sintió al ver los recuerdos de Goku, mientras se iba del lugar.

Issei que seguía aun en shock por lo que vio, salio de este mientras miraba a Goku.

-Goku-san eres alguien admirable, protegiste a tus seres queridos y casi moriste, espero poder aprender de ti- dijo Issei apunto de derramar algunas lagrimas, mientras se daba cuenta que los pechos no lo eran todo.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS/ EN EL CLUB DEL OCULTISMO

-Salud- brindaron todos.

-El club del ocultismo ha logrado derrotar al sorprendente consejo estudiantil- dijo Rias. -Y esto, gracias a ustedes. Bueno no podemos quedarnos a conversar, tenemos que ir por los familiares-

-¿Ahora mismo?- pregunto Asia.

-A él solo se le puede ver las noches de luna llena- respondió Rias mientras Akeno preparaba un circulo mágico donde todos entraron en este y se fueron al otro lugar.

EN EL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto el azabache.

-Es el bosque donde se encuentran los familiares- respondió Akeno.

-Nosotros también obtuvimos nuestros familiares de aquí- dijo Kiba

-¡Te tengo!- grito una voz encima de ellos, a lo que todos dirigieron su mirada a quien le correspondía esa voz.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Goku.

-Soy Zatouji, él maestro de los familiares- se presento el hombre. -Que bella noche de luna, es la mejor para obtener un familiar. Puedo conseguir cualquier tipo de familiar-

-¿Luna llena?- pregunto Goku apunto de mirar al cielo pero esto fue evitado por todos que recordaron lo que pasaría si la veía.

-Goku-san no veas a la luna llena, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dijo tu abuelito?- pregunto Rias un poco nerviosa.

-Es cierto el me dijo que no viera a la luna llena- respondió e Goku aliviando a todos.

-Y ahora, ¿que tipo de familiar desean?- pregunto Zatouji. -¿Alguien fuerte? ¿Rápido? ¿O tal vez venenoso?-

-Yo quiero uno fuerte- respondió Goku.

-¿No tienes uno, como del tipo mujer?- pregunto Issei con una sonrisa pervertida. Pero Zatouji se lo negó rápidamente.

-Etto... yo deseo un lindo familiar- dijo Asia.

-Esta bien-nyon- respondió Zatouji.

-Muchas gracias-

Mientras caminaba Zatouji se detuvo y señalando algo.

-Miren- dijo el maestro de los familiares, cuando voltearon vieron a un pequeño dragón.

-Es muy lindo- dijo Asia.

-Es un sprite Dragon. Es un bebe dragón que utiliza un rayo azul- explico Zatouji. -Si quieres obtenerlo es una buena oportunidad, una vez que crezca sera imposible-

Issei iba a llamar al dragón pero fue interrumpido por un gemido de Asia, mientras veia un extraño slime verde caía sobre las chicas, mientras la ropa de ellas era disuelta por eso.

-Que hermoso desenlace- dijo Issei cubriéndose la nariz ya que le estaba sangrando, hasta que fue golpeado por Koneko.

-No me mires- dijo ella después de haberlo golpeado

Goku que veía todo confundido al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, empezó a lanza pequeñas bolas de ki que destruían a los slime.

-Gracias Goku-senpai/san/kun- dijeron las chicas al unisono mientras Issei lloraba por no poder hacer al slime su familiar.

Goku que veia que todas las chicas solo les quedaba los panties decidió como todo buen caballero darles su ropa ya que recordó que Bulma le dijo que las mujeres se avergonzaban mucho si estaban desnuda, aunque solo tenia 2 prendas que dar.

-Mira Asia ten esto- dijo Goku dándole su camisa anaranjada a la rubia, para luego quitarse la camiseta azul, quedando solo con sus pantalones, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo haciendo que todas se sonrojen al verlo, que aun siendo un niño tenia un cuerpo muy bien desarollado. -Koneko-chan ponte esto- dijo entregándole su camiseta azul a Koneko.

(solo imaginen que es Goku y no Gotenks)

-Gracias Goku-kun- dijo Asia poniéndose la camisa naranja.

-G-gracia Goku-senpai- dijo la nekomata tomando la camisa pero casi se cae por el peso de esta, pero aun así se la puso para que él pervertido de Issei no la viera. (Tiene la esencia de senpai) se dijo a si misma la nekomata oliendo la camiseta de Goku

Luego el sprite dragon se acerco a Asia a la vez que le lanzaba un rayo a Issei.

-Esta decidido Asia ya tiene su familiar- dijo Zatouji, después de decir eso Asia hizo el ritual para hacerlo su familiar, donde Asia le puso de nombre Rassei, y cuando Issei se iba acercar el dragón lo ataco, pero cuando Goku lo hizo el dragón se dejo acariciar del Saiyajin.

(Que raro este dragón macho odia a cualquier otra criatura macho, pero parece que este niño es de corazon puro y el dragon se dejo acariciar) se dijo mentalmente Zatouji.

-Yo también quiero uno- dijo Goku.

-Bien, ¿y como lo quieres?- pregunto Zatouji.

-Quiero que sea fuerte- respondió el azabache.

-Mmm, ya se siganme- dijo Zatouji mientras todos lo seguían.

Al llegar al lugar pudieron ver que había una gran cantidad de dragones, pero hubo uno que no era un dragón y este le llamo la atención a Goku.

-Oye tu, el pajaro en fuego azul- grito Goku a lo que parecía ser un fenix, que extrañamente entendió lo que dijo el pelinegro y se dirigió a él.

(imaginen que es del tamaño de un aguila)

-Vaya niño tienes un buen ojo, este es un fenix azul es muy difícil de encontrar, y al parecer le agradaste- dijo Zatouji viendo como el fenix venia en dirección al pelinegro y se posicionaba en su hombro

-Je je je, hola amiguito, ¿quieres ser mi familiar?- pregunto y el fenix asintió y Goku hizo el ritual del familiar.

fin espero les haya gustado

y perdon por la demora.

Niveles de poder:

Rias: 200

Sona:200

Akeno: 180

Tsubaki: 175

Issei: 50 (con el boosted gear) 90

Asia: 50

Goku: 220 (ropa pesada) 310 ( sin ella)

Saji:80

Kiba: 125

Koneko: 150


	3. Goku va a la escuela, el Phoenix llega

Al día siguiente Goku por fin asistiría por primera vez en toda su vida a la escuela. El Saiyajin que se acababa de levantar del sofá donde estaba durmiendo fue a mirar si Koneko ya se había despertado al ver que no, salio de la casa de la nekomata y empezó a entrenar como de costumbre, primero haciendo cosas simples como lagartijas o abdominales 1000 de cada una, pero después se dispuso a dar golpes y patadas al aire como si estuviera peleando contra un enemigo invisible, unos 5 minutos mas tarde de haber peleado contra el aire se dispuso a terminar con su técnica mas poderosa.

-KAAAA MEEEEE- se preparaba Goku acomodando sus manos al lado de su cintura, mientras una esfera de energía se generaba entre sus manos. -HAAAAAA MEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAA!- Grito el Goku expulsando la energía de golpe para después redirigir su propia técnica hacia el.

Goku que seguía intentado detener su Kame hame haa, sudor escurría por su cara y sus músculos estaban que explotaban por no poder detener el ataque, hasta que...

-¡AAAAAARRRRRGGGG!- fue el grito de dolor de Goku al recibir su técnica quedando gravemente herido.

Koneko que se despertó repentinamente debido al grito de dolor de Goku, salto de su cama para salir al patio de la casa y encontrarse con una vista desastrosa, ahí estaba Goku tirado en el suelo aun consciente con varias heridas por donde salían un poco de sangre por todo su cuerpo, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

-H-hola K-Koneko-chan- dijo el azabache mirando hacia Koneko con una sonrisa para luego caer inconsciente.

-S-senpai- dijo Koneko un poco horrorizada y unas pocas lágrimas por el estado de Goku, ella rápidamente lo cargo para meterlo en la casa y tratar sus heridas. La parte buena de todo esto es qué aun era muy temprano y había tiempo de sobra para ir al colegio.

Koneko que había terminado de limpiar cuidadosamente las heridas llamo a su presidenta para informarle de la situación, que aunque Rias siguiera dormida el teléfono al sonar la despertó y con un circulo mágico llego al lugar.

-Koneko, ¿que le paso a Goku?- jadeo/pregunto Rias con preocupación en su voz al ver el estado tan critico de Goku.

-No lo se buchou, cuando desperté estaba así- dijo Koneko con tristeza y preocupación en su voz.

-Ugh-Goku que había recobrado la conciencia aun tenia borrosa la vista pero lo primero que vio fue un hermoso cabello blanco. -K-koneko-chan- dijo muy adolorido mientras se sentaba en la cama de Koneko, la nekomata al ver que el azabache se despertó lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Goku-senpai estas bien- dijo aliviada Koneko.

-AYY!, me duele- se quejo Goku.

-Perdóneme senpai- se disculpo Koneko.

-Je je je, no te preocupes- le respondió y luego se percato que Rias estaba ahí. -Hola Rias-

-No vengas con ''Hola Rias'' Goku-san, dime, ¿que te paso?- pregunto Rias un poco molesta por la actitud de Goku.

-Ya te digo, pero antes me podrías pasarme esa bolsa- dijo Goku señalando una bolsa marrón encima de una mesa, Rias sin preguntar que era se la paso a Goku, donde este saco una semilla verde a la vez que veía que solo le quedaba esa y otra mas, pero sin darle mas importancia a eso él se la comió, y lo que paso después dejo sorprendidas a las 2 chicas, el cuerpo de Goku se hincho levemente y todas sus heridas se sanaron en un instante.

-Senpai que fué esa semilla que te comiste- pregunto Koneko.

-Esa era una semilla del ermitaño sirven para sanar heridas y te deja lleno el estómago para poder estar sin comer por 10 días- respondió el Saiyajin. -Y estaba herido por mi entrenamiento, al parecer me exigí de mas-

Rias se había impresionado al saber que solo su entrenamiento lo dejo en ese estado aparte de ver como una simple semilla era mejor que las lagrimas de fénix.

-Bueno prepárense para ir a la escuela- dijo Rias. -Mira Goku aquí esta tu salón- dijo Rias entregándole un papel a Goku para luego irse del lugar en un circulo mágico.

Cuando se fue, Koneko abrazo nuevamente al Saiyajin.

-Senpai prométeme que no volverás a exigirte tanto-

-Lo prometo Koneko-chan, pero no puedo descansar de mis entrenamientos aun tengo que derrotar al hijo de piccoro- respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa enfrente de Koneko.

-S-senpai, ¿Por que te desvistes?- pregunto muy sonrojada Koneko.

-¿Mm?, Rias dijo que nos preparáramos- respondió y luego se puso el uniforme del colegio el cual le resultaba muy incomodo. -Esto es muy incomodo, ojala me dejaran ir en mi dogi- (NA: no hago mención a los músculos de Goku ya que al ser tan pequeño el uniforme los escondería bastante bien)

MINUTOS MAS TARDE EN LA ESCUELA

La pareja de Saiyajin y Nekomata caminaban para entrar al colegio, pero no sin antes recibir las miradas de todos.

-Mira, ahí viene Koneko-chan, es muy kawaii- dijo un chico mientras los demas asentian ante lo dicho.

-Kyaaa, se ve muy tierno, parece un peluche- fue el comentario de una de las chicas que pasaba por ahí, mientras veía al Saiyajin. -Como quisiera abrazarlo-

-Oye, Koneko-chan, ¿por que nos están viendo tanto?- pregunto entre susurro Goku.

-Es muy normal Senpai, a mi siempre me miran de esa manera, y a ti porque eres nuevo- dijo seria Koneko con una cara monótona, al parecer solo se abría hacia Goku cuando estaban solos o con alguien de confianza. -Senpai, ¿que salón te toco?

-No lo se, mira- respondió dándole el papel que le había dado Rias, Koneko miro el papel y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Senpai te ha tocado en mi mismo salón-

Al llegar al salón Koneko entro rápidamente a este, mientras el profesor hablaba con Goku.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto el profesor.

-Soy el nuevo estudiante- respondió como Rias le había dicho que hiciera a la vez que entregaba el papel.

-Ya veo, cuando te de la señal entra al salón- dijo el profesor entrando al salón. -Buenos días chicos hoy tenemos el placer de tener a un nuevo estudiante, ven pasa y preséntate- Goku asintió y entro al salón.

-Hola, soy Son Goku, pero pueden decirme Goku- se presento el Saiyajin.

-Kyaaa, es muy tierno y guapo- exclamo una de las chicas, y cuando Koneko escucho eso se molesto un poco.

-Maldición un niño bonito, que bueno que es un simple niño- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Goku-kun una pregunta, ¿cuantos años tienes?- pregunto una chica.

-Pues tengo 16 años- respondió Goku.

Todos en el salón se sorprendieron por esto pensaban que tenia como 13, y que era muy inteligente y por eso estaba con ellos, no podrían estar más equivocados, en serio estaban muy equivocados, Goku nunca había ido a una escuela en toda su vida.

-Bueno joven Son siéntese donde quiera- dijo el profesor y Goku con la mirada buscaba a Koneko cuando la encontró vio que había un puesto al lado de ella se dirigió hasta allá y se sentó junto a la albina.

-Hola Koneko-chan- saludo Goku sentándose.

-Hola Goku-senpai- devolvió el saludo de forma muy fría que asusto un poco a Goku.

(¿Por que Koneko me estará hablando así desde que llegamos al colegio, habré hecho algo malo?) se pregunto mentalmente Goku.

-Bueno, chicos seguiremos con el tema de la clase pasada ''La primera Guerra mundial'', joven Goku podría leer la pagina 263, las consecuencias de la 1GM-

-Si señor- dijo Goku abriendo su libro mientras trataba de buscar la pagina, hasta que después de 30 segundos la encontró gracias a Koneko. Goku empezó a leer de forma muy lenta y con varios errores a la hora de pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Joven Goku, por favor deténgase, acaso usted nunca tuvo la educación adecuada?- pregunto el profesor y un estudiante continuo hablando.

-O acaso eres un estúpido cara bonita que hace lo que quiere- al momento en que el chico dijo eso Goku bajo la cabeza de manera triste y todo quedo en silencio.

-Cállense- grito Koneko con molestia en su voz y en su casi siempre inexpresiva cara. -Ustedes no saben nada de lo que ha pasado Goku- senpai- dijo ella dejando estupefactos a todos, Koneko nunca había gritado o siquiera había cambiado su expresión alguna.

-K-Koneko-chan- dijo Goku feliz de que lo defendieran. -Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he estado en una escuela, pase casi toda mi vida viviendo en las montañas y no tuve la oportunidad de venir aquí, todo lo que se me lo enseño mi abuelito que es leer, escribir, sumar y restar pero muy poco hasta que murió cuando solo tenia 7 años, por lo cual tuve que cuidarme por mi mismo en las montañas, hasta que conocí a muchos amigos por los que mi único propósito era entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte para protegerlos y pudieran tener todas las cosas que yo no, y es por eso que como dice mi compañero soy un estúpido- cuando termino su relato voltio a ver al salón que estaban todos llorando junto al profesor e incluso Koneko que aunque ya hubiera visto todo por lo que paso Goku, escuchar esas palabras salir de él la impactaron mucho.

-Bueno, debido a eso te daré mas tolerancia y te asignare a un tutor que te ayude en las clases. Koneko Toujo-

-Hai- respondió la mencionada.

-Sera la tutora del joven Goku- dijo el profesor.

Después de unas horas sonó la campana que indicaba que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

-Vamos Goku-senpai- dijo Koneko mientras se levantaba de su asiento y Goku hacia lo mismo.

-¿Ya se acabo la escuela Koneko?- pregunto con esperanzas de que así fuera.

-No, aun falta una clase- respondió. - Vamos a almorzar-

-Que bueno ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo el Saiyajin, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo malo, muy malo, no tenia comida al parecer tendría que pedirle a Rías un poco de dinero para comprarse algo de comer.

-Ya vengo Koneko- dijo el azabache corriendo hacia donde sentía el ki de Rias, hasta que después de un minuto la encontró. -Rias, tengo un problema- dijo Goku muy serio preocupando a Rias.

-¿Que paso Goku-san?- pregunto un poco angustiada.

-No tengo dinero para comprarme algo de comer- respondió haciendo que Rias cayera al suelo estilo anime.

-Mira Goku-san- dijo Rias dándole mucho dinero ya que Koneko le dijo que Goku comía mucho.

-Gracias- dijo mientras salia corriendo hacia la cafetería y sin que nadie lo notara, Goku se colo en la fila pidiendo casi todo lo que habia para comer.

Todos los estudiantes veían como era devorada comida en un solo bocado, estaban asqueados de ver tal acto de un niño.

Después de la masacre de comida, Goku y Koneko tenían la clase de educación física, Koneko le dijo a Goku donde eran vertieres para los hombre mientras ella caminaba hacia el de mujeres.

En el vestier de los hombres, todos se estaban cambiando a la sudadera para hacer deporte, Goku que acababa de entrar se empezó a desvestir ganándose todas las miradas de los hombres al ver que el niño al que habían insultado y luego haber ofrecido perdón, tenia un cuerpo mas trabajado que cualquier otra persona en la academia estos estaba aliviados que Goku no les hubiera dado una paliza.

-Mira esos músculos, con que a eso se refería con haber entrenado para hacerse mas fuerte- dijo uno de los chicos. -Sera mejor no molestarlo-

EN LA CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA

-Unos momentos después, los chicos fueron los primeros en salir con normalidad y el último en salir fue Goku, y sus compañeros sentían envidia ya que se estaban fijando en los músculos que eran bien resaltados en su uniforme.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin aparece alguien que si hace ejercicio- comento el profesor de educación física contento mientras analizaba el cuerpo del pelinegro -¿Como te llamas, hijo? - le pregunto cuando se había acercado a Goku.

-Me llamo Son Goku- contesto con naturalidad.

-¿Eres nuevo en la academia?- volvió a preguntar ya que no lo había visto hasta ahora, Goku asintió de afirmación - "Bien joven Goku puedo notar que tienes un físico impresionante para tu edad. Espero que seas alguien prometedor, a diferencia de estos flojos" - comento el señor esperanzado señalando a los demás chicos ya que la mayoría de sus alumnos eran flacos o gordos quienes no se preocupaban en nada por su físico.

Fue en ese momento cuando las chicas salieron de lo vestidores hacia las canchas; las ropas de las chicas consisten en una camisa blanca y unos shorts azules. Como era de esperarse los chicos se quedaron babeando al ver a sus compañeras con ese traje ya que así podían ver mejor sus atributos, digo, por algo la clase de Educación Física era la favorita de casi todos. Pero las féminas estaban más concentradas en una sola persona, todas y cada una se quedaron impactadas al ver el escultural cuerpo del Saiyajin a pesar que su altura no le ayudaba ya que parecía un niño de 13 años; sus brazos estaban casi expuestos y su torso estaba bien marcado bajo esa camiseta. Algunas se quedaron babeando mientras que a otras les salían ligeras gotas de sangre por la excitación.

Koneko que nuevamente había podido apreciar el gran cuerpo de Goku se había sonrojado, y molestado a la vez por como sus compañeras miraban a su interés amoroso.

-Goku-senpai, ¿como me veo?- pregunto tímidamente la peliblanca.

-Te ves muy bonita Koneko-chan- opinó Goku con su clásica sonrisa, la verdad es que debía admitir que su amiga se veía bien con su uniforme de ejercicios, pero el siendo sincero y gentil se limitó a decir eso. Las Nekomata se sonrojo por el cumplido de Goku y en un acto de impulso lo abrazo.

Esa ultima acción enfureció a todos los lolicones de la clase, después de todo Koneko era la loli mas bonita de la escuela, a parte de estar ya entre las mas bonitas del lugar.

*Piiiiiiii!* - ese fue el sonido de un silbato resonando en los oídos de todos.

-¡Muy bien, ya basta de cursilerías, hay que comenzar la clase. Quiero que empiezan a trotar por las canchas durante 5 minutos, ya! - exclamó el profesor mientras daba otro silbatazo y todos sus alumnos obedecieron a la indicación.

Durante la siguiente hora el grupo de primer año pasaron por un agotador sesión de Educación Física; pasaron por distintas pruebas de fuerza, resistencia, flexibilidad, hasta atletismo, todo una tortura para los adolescentes, excepto a uno. Goku paso las mismas pruebas pero sin tanto esfuerzo porque prácticamente todo era fácil para el:

En la fuerza demostró tener una fuerza sobrehumana con levantar las pesas más pesadas con una sola mano, cabe recalcar que usaba sus pesas debajo de la ropa.

En la resistencia demostró tener una perseverancia formidable en muchas pruebas (como las lagartijas y abdominales) en donde no dejó caer una sola gota de sudor.

Demostró tener una flexibilidad sorprendente ya que a pesar de ser pequeño de estatura, se podía estirar sin ningún problema.

Y en el atletismo demostró tener una velocidad inigualable ya que el Saiyajin recorrió la carrera de 100 metros en tiempo récord. teniendo un récord de 4 seg muchos lo consideraron un atleta profesional.

Los chicos simplemente se sentían humillados y opacados por las habilidades sobrehumanas de Goku ya que por más que le intentaban ganar, lo cierto es que ni siquiera le llegaban a la sombra.

*Riiiiiiiing!* - La campana sonó indicando el fin de la hora y todos los adolescentes suspiraron de alivio (porque la mayoría estaban cansados).

"Bien chicos, hoy se esforzaron a lo grande. Para la siguiente clase practicaremos algunos deportes, ahora vayan a cambiarse" - el profesor les dijo mientras todos iban de vuelta a los vestidores - "Oh espera, Son Goku..." - el había llamado al pelinegro y este volteo a verlo.

-¿Que paso, sensei? Pasó algo malo?- pregunto Goku.

-No, al contrario muchacho. Tu actuación en las pruebas fue fascinante, has roto la mayoría de nuestros récords con facilidad y eso es asombroso, a pesar de ser tan solo un niño, te comparas con grandes atletas - decía el profesor con admiración mientras mostraba una tabla con todos los registros que había hecho durante la clase - Dime, ¿cual es tu secreto para tener esa condición física?-

-La verdad, entrenamiento de toda la vida-respondió Goku con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza de la modestia.

El profesor se creyó su respuesta porque claramente se notaba que era cierto, se podría decir que su nivel de condición física podría alcanzar al de un atleta olímpico. Entonces el señor le pregunto a Goku si quería formar parte de algunos de sus clubes deportivas porque le hacía falta hombres como el, sin embargo Goku rechazo la oferta porque le dijo que ya estaba en un club (el de Rias), el entrenador entendió eso y lo aceptó, aunque se sentía desilusionado porque un chico como el no estaría en sus clubes, pero de todas formas le dijo que si ocurría alguna circunstancia dentro de sus clubes, lo llamaría en caso de que lo necesiten, Goku aceptó esa propuesta y se fue cambiar en los vestidores.

Unos minutos después el Saiyajin salió de los vestidores donde Koneko lo estaba esperando justo afuera. Inmediatamente se acerco a él para hablarle.

-Goku-senpai, fue asombroso lo que hiciste en clase- le dijo Koneko con una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias, Koneko-chan- respondió el azabache. -Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Por que cuando llegamos a la escuela, me mirabas de manera fría? ¿Hice algo malo, que te molestara?- pregunto Goku.

Koneko que se sorprendió por la pregunta de Goku, respondió:

-Goku-senpai, lo que pasa es que a mi no me gusta mostrar mis emociones a la gente, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz y protegida- luego de eso la pareja fue al club ya que el día ya se había acabado y Rias tenía algo que hablar con ellos. En medio del camino para y al club a Goku le dieron ganas de ir al baño y cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino al club se encontró con Issei, Asia y Kiba, así que decidió ir con ellos al club.

Unos minutos después Issei, Kiba, Asia y Goku, estaban llegando al club del ocultismo mientras hablaban.

-El problema de Buchou probablemente tenga que ver con el clan Gremory- le dijo Kiba a Issei ya que este tenia curiosidad por lo ocurrido anoche. (NA: si no saben a que me refiero es a la parte cuando Rias quería que Issei le quitara la virginidad).

-¿Crees que Akeno-san sepa algo?- Pregunto Issei.

Goku que escuchaba claramente todo lo que decían, se mantenía callado por la curiosidad que le daba el asunto, pero en un instante Goku se detuvo con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-Alguien muy fuerte esta dentro del club- dijo Goku, que solo fue escuchado por todos.

-¿Me tomo tanto tiempo darme cuenta?- se pregunto dándose cuenta de lo mismo que Goku. -Estoy demasiado avergonzado-

-Hey- dijo Issei entrando junto a Kiba, Asia y Goku. Pero el castaño vio a alguien mas en la sala del club. -¿Grayfia-san?-

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Goku. -Puedo sentir que es muy fuerte-

-Ella es la Reina del Maou Sirchez Lucifer- respondió Kiba.

-Ojou-sama, ¿quiere que lo explique?- pregunto Grayfia, pero Rias le negó levantando una mano. Y cuando se dispuso a hablar un circulo magico envuelto en llamas aparecio en el club.

-Hace muchos años no visitaba el mundo humano- dijo la extraña persona. - Te extrañe, mi atrevida Rias-

-¿Quien es él?- preguntaron Goku e Issei al mismo tiempo.

-Este hombre es Raizer Phoenix-sama- respondió Graifya. -Es un demonio de calse alta y sangre pur. y es el heredero del clan Phoenix. Ademas es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory-

-¿Clan Gremory? ¿Entonces...?-Pregunto Issei.

-Si, es el prometido de Rias-ojousama

Unos minutos mas tarde, Raizer estaba sentado junto a Rias en un de los sofás del club mientras tomaba una taza de té, la cual estaba halagando por su gran sabor.

(¿Ese idiota es él prometido de buchou?) se preguntaba en la mente Issei que estaba parado junto a todos al frente de Raizer, mientras este manociaba a Rias.

-Oye Koneko-chan, ¿Que es un prometido?- pregunto Goku.

-Senpai, un prometido es la persona con la que te vas a casar- respondió Koneko seria.

-¿Y que es casarse?- volvió a preguntar el ingenuo Saiyajin.

-Es cuando amas a alguien, y quieres estar con esa persona toda tu vida- respondió un poco sonrojada Koneko.

-Ya veo, si es así me gustaría casarme contigo- dijo Goku inocentemente. -La verdad Koneko-chan, siempre que estoy contigo me siento muy feliz, es una felicidad que no sentía desde que murió mi abuelito- termino de decir Goku sonrojando mucho a Koneko que se puso muy roja. -¿Que paso Koneko?, estas muy roja, ¿estas enferma?-

-NO, senpai baka- respondió Koneko ocultando su sonrojo.

-Por favor déjame sola- dijo Rias de repente mientras se paraba. -Raizer ya te dije muchas veces que no tengo intención de casarme contigo-

-Pero, Rias dudo que tu familia acate tu comportamiento egoísta por siempre- respondio Raizer.

-No deseo destruir a tu familia. Por el contrario, la recibo encantada- dijo Rias. -Pero yo decido con quien casarme-

Después de eso todo seguiría como la historia original, con Graifya interviniendo en la entre Rias y Raizer, la explicación del ratin game, y la aparición del clan de Raizer, hasta el momento de que el rubio enviara a una de sus fichas atacar a Issei, en vez de la ficha lo hizo él.

Al momento en que el rubio se abalanzara a una gran velocidad contra Issei, lanza su poderoso puño al estomago del castaño, un pequeña figura se atravesaría deteniendo el golpe de Raizer con una mano.

-G-Goku-san- exclamo Issei impresionado por la acción del pelinegro que se encontraba enfrente de él, forcejeando contra Raizer.

Y no solo Issei todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos que Goku pudiera detener el golpe de Raizer.

(Este niño es muy impresionante, detuvo el ataque Raizer sin mucho esfuerzo) pensó Grayfia al ver la escena.

(Maldición, es muy fuerte) se decía a si mismo Goku con una cara que mostraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-Vaya, un niño es mas fuerte que él portador del dragón rojo- dijo Raizer también mostrando que se estaba esforzando para continuar su ataque que no retrocedía ni avanzaba, hasta que retiro su puño. -Dime, ¿cual es tu nombre chiquillo?

-Mi nombre es Son Goku- respondió con algo de hostilidad en su voz. -Y no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos, no me importa quien seas si lastimas a mis amigos no te lo perdonare- termino de decir Goku mientras una aura blanca lo rodeaba, y todos los presentes a excepción de Graifya que solo se sorprendió mucho, se asustaron un poco por el poder que desprendía Goku, ya que ese poder no era magia y mucho menos demoníaca era un poder muy puro en todos los aspectos.

-Goku-san/kun/senpai- dijeron todos muy felices por las palabras del pelinegro.

-Raizer, arreglaremos las cosas en el rating game- dijo Rias.

-Como desee- respondió Graifya.

-Raizer, te acabare lo juro- dijo Rias.

-Lo esperare con ansias mi atrevida Rias, y a ti también Son Goku- respondió el rubio yéndose del lugar.

Fin espero les haya gustado.

la parte donde Goku es insultado en la escuela por no saber nada esta inspirada en la teoria de RICK SANCHEZ DIMENSIONAL de youtube.

Niveles de poder

-Rias: 200

-Akeno: 180

-Kiba: 125

-Koneko: 150

-Issei: 50-( con el boosted gear) 90

-Asia- 60

-Goku (zenkai bust, con ropa)230 (sin ropa) 330

-Raizer: 330


	4. Empieza el entrenamiento

En unas montañas se podía ver a todo el clan de Rias, el cual estaba subiendo la montaña, para empezar el entrenamiento y poder vencer a Raizer.

-Vamos Issei- dijo Rias para animar a su peón, que estaba exhausto de subir la montaña con una maleta igual de grande a él. -Date prisa-

-El agua esta deliciosa- exclamo Akeno que se encontraba junto a Rias y Asia encima de la montaña.

-Ya voy- respondió el castaño sudando a mares.

-Umm, ¿no debería ayudarlo a llevar las pertenencias?. pregunto Asia que quería ayudar a Issei.

-No te molestes- respondió Rias. -Issei tiene que ser capas de manejar por lo menos eso-

-Permiso- dijo Kiba pasando a un lado de Issei con una maleta mas grande que la del castaño.

-¡Maldición! ¡Kiba, idiota! ¡presumido!- grito Issei con desesperación.

-Permiso- dijo Koneko con una maleta unas 5 veces mas grande que la de Issei, él cual al ver esto no pudo evitar sorprenderse y caer de espaldas por la impresión.

-No soy digno- exclamo Issei en el suelo con una reverencia, mientras Rias ponía una sonrisa resignada.

Pero todos se habían percatado de algo, aun faltaba un integrante del club, en eso todos dirigieron su mirada al mismo lugar por donde subieron, donde apenas se podia ver la pequeña figura de Goku subiendo lentamente, pero eso no era todo el Saiyajin llevaba una maleta igual de grande a la de Koneko y adicionalmente tenia una roca de gran tamaño amarrada a su cuerpo la cual era arrastrada por el piso.

Todos veían a Goku con los ojos abiertos, después de todo nadie había visto que se atara esa roca.

Y eventualmente Goku había pasado a Issei ya que este seguía tirado en el suelo y en shock por ver a Goku.

Después de unos minutos Goku y el resto habían llegado a una mansión.

-Es hermoso- dijo Asia mirando cada detalle del lugar.

-Ahora vamos adentro, y empecemos el entrenamiento- Dijo Rias.

-¡Entrenamiento de inmediato!- grito Issei. -Eres una monstruo-

-Soy una demonio- respondió la pelirroja.

Después de eso todos habían entrado a la mansión para cambiarse a una mejor ropa de entrenamiento, bueno todos menos Goku que ya tenia su dogi puesto.

Mientras todos se cambiaban Goku decidió empezar su entrenamiento, y de esa manera el azabache cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente, y en su mente visualizaba al enemigo en este caso vio a Piccoro Daimaku.

Goku se puso en pose de batalla aun con sus ojos cerrados pues era la única manera de ver a su enemigo. Piccoro al igual que Goku se puso en pose de batalla, mientras veía fijamente a su oponente. El primero en atacar fue Piccoro que extendió una de sus manos lanzando una ráfaga de ki la cual fue fácilmente evadida por Goku, que empezó a correr hacia Piccoro dando una patada al costado derecho del Namekiano, quien bloqueo la patada con su antebrazo, o al menos así lo veía Goku en su entrenamiento mental-fisico.

Y de esa manera continuo la batalla imaginaria de Goku hasta que todos salieron de la mansión, viendo como Goku lanzaba puños y patadas al aire junto a pequeñas ráfagas de ki, todos en especial Rias estaban impresionado por el entrenamiento de Goku, pudieron ver que en no tenia ni una sola abertura en su defensa y todos sus golpes eran precisos. Pero por mucho que quieran seguir viendo el entrenamiento de Goku tenían que interrumpirlo.

-Goku-san- llamo Rias a su torre, que rápidamente paro de atacar al aire para fijar su atención en ella.

-¿Que paso, Rias?- pregunto el mas reciente demonio del clan.

-Etto, Goku-san, queríamos saber si te querías unir al entrenamiento- dijo Rias.

-Claro, así podre ver como entrenan y si puedo aprender algo- respondió Goku.

Unos segundos mas tarde, podemos ver a Kiba e Issei parados en frente con unas espadas de madera en sus manos, para luego empezar una lucha en la cual Issei hacia movimientos al azar con la espada y perdiendo rápidamente.

Goku que había visto la pelea pensó en una gran idea, la cual es aprender a usar una espada y también una nueva técnica, pero eso lo dejaría para después, primero vería la forma de entrenar de sus nuevos amigos.

Luego entraron a la mansión donde Akeno les explico a Issei y Asia sobre la magia y como expulsarla. Asia lo logro casi al instate mientras Issei... bueno Issei al menos lo intento.

Y por ultimo pasaron a la parte donde Koneko le enseñaba a Issei como pelear, esto fue lo que mas le intereso, puesto que era combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de esa manera ver el estilo de pelea de Koneko.

Después de que Koneko le pateara el culo a Issei, Goku se acerco a la nekomata.

-Oye Koneko que te parece si tenemos un pequeño combate- sugirió Goku a Koneko, quien solo asintió, mientras Issei los miraba para aprender al menos un poco.

Koneko se puso en pose de batalla mientras Goku solo se quedo parado sin hacer nada, esto extraño a la peliblanca, ya que no podía saber que movimiento haría el pelos de punta.

Koneko se lanza a su máxima velocidad, empezando con un puño directo a la cara de Goku, él cual lo detuvo sin dificultad, luego Koneko lanzo 2 puñetazos los cuales fueron esquivados, para luego dar una patada alta siendo igualmente esquivada, al Goku hacerse hacia atrás, y luego Goku le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda a Koneko haciéndola caer.

-Mmm, ya veo cual es tu problema Koneko-chan- dijo Goku acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantar.

-¿Cual es Goku-senpai-?- pregunto un poco cabizbaja la nekomata.

-Te falta velocidad, mientras tienes una gran fuerza no tienes velocidad, y lo mejor es tener un balance entre las dos- respondió Goku con una sonrisa. -¿Que te parece si te ayudo a entrenar?-

Koneko fue sorprendida por las palabras del Saiyajin, ella no esperaba que él le ayudara con su entrenamiento. Y un poco sonrojada respondió:

-Por favor, Goku-senpai-

-Ok, mañana empezaremos a entrenar,que te parece?-

Mas tarde, ya en la noche Issei y Asia habían preparado la cena, la cual fue patatas y arroz para todos, en especial Goku el cual estaba devorando lo ya mencionado y acababa de acabar su 20 plato.

-Quiero mas- grito Goku levantando su plato.

-Lo lamento Goku-kun, pero ya se acabo- respondió Asia con una gota de sudor en su nuca, y Goku puso una cara de angustia puesto que apenas había llenado un 1/3 de su estomago.

-Esta bien, ya vengo- dijo Goku con una sonrisa saliendo del comedor al bosque.

Koneko termino de comer y salio del comedor si que nadie lo notara.

Goku seguía caminando buscando un rió donde pescar, unos segundos mas tarde lo encontró y se quito la ropa quedando completamente desnudo, sin saber que era observado. Goku entro al rió y segundos después varios peces eran lanzados a la orilla del rió después de que unos 50 peces de tamaño de gran tamaño salieran del agua, el azabache hizo lo mismo. Entonces Goku se acerco a un árbol y lo derribo de un golpe y luego lo corto para hacer leña, y encendiendo una fogata, después se dispuso a poner los peces en la misma para cocinarlos.

-Koneko-chan, sal de ahí- dijo Goku con la mirada en los peces, mientras Koneko salia de atrás de un árbol sonrojada. -Koneko-chan, ¿Por que estabas escondida?- pregunto mirándola y dándose cuenta de su sonrojo. -¿Y por que estas roja? Estas enferma?-

-L-lo q-que pasa Goku-sempai es que quería saber donde estabas- respondió desviando la mirada de la anaconda de Goku. -Y senpai, estas desnudo-

-¿Huh?, Ya me cambio- respondió Goku con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su dogi. -¿Quieres comer?-

-Hai-

Unos minutos después, mientras Koneko comía y Goku devoraba, él Saiyajin se acordó de algo.

-Koneko-chan, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto Goku y Koneko asintió. -¿Por que no utilizas el ki?-

Al escuchar la pregunta Koneko se sorprendió y casi se atora con el pescado.

-Koneko-chan, puedo sentir ki en tu interior, pero por alguna razón solo utilizas magia-

Koneko se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa y no sabia que decir, pero recordó todo lo que ha hecho Goku desde que llego, él los ayudo, los protegió en especial a ella, y también se declaro indirectamente, y desde que llego se sentía mas viva, mas protegida, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa mientras estuviera al lado de Goku.

Koneko de esa manera le contó que después de perder a sus padres, ella y su hermana mayor, Kuroka, fueron llevadas más tarde por un demonio desconocido quien reencarno a su hermana como una de sus sirvientes. Sin embargo, el poder de Kuroka como una Nekomata supuestamente se salió de su control, eventualmente causando que ella matara a su maestro convirtiéndose en una Demonio Callejero que huía de sus perseguidores.

-Ya veo, así que en otras palabras tienes miedo de usarlo porque perderías el control y no quieres dañar a tus seres queridos- respondió de forma analítica Goku. -¡Lo tengo! también te enseñare a como manejar tu ki, yo se mucho sobre el ki una vez fui al pasado y entrene con alguien experto en el uso del Ki-

Koneko una vez mas se sorprendió, él enserio haría cualquier cosa por ella, y en un acto de impulso abrazo al Saiyajin, que correspondió al abrazo, mientras ella derramaba algunas lagrimas.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Goku-senpai-

-No es nada Koneko. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, desde que te conozco siempre me he sentido mas feliz, mas feliz que cuando mi abuelito estaba vivo. Así que te lo prometo haré cualquier cosa por ti- respondió Goku con una sonrisa, levantado con su mano la cabeza de Koneko que aun tenia algunas lagrimas y se sonrojo al punto de tener la cara del mismo color del pelo de Rias al ver tal sonrisa sincera.

Koneko en ese instante solo tenia una pensamiento en su cabeza. BESALO. Entonces la Nekomata se acerco lentamente a la cara del Saiyajin, pero este hermoso momento fue interrumpido por la inocencia del mismo

-Koneko-chan, ¿estas enferma?-

La peliblanca desvió la mirada y respondió:

-No... senpai baka- dijo Koneko susurrando lo último.

-Esta bien, volvamos que ya esta muy tarde- después de eso la pareja volvió a la mansión y fueron directamente al baño a darse una ducha.

Lugar desconocido

-¿Así que es exactamente como lo sospechaba?- pregunto la vos de un hombre.

-Hai- respondió una mujer peliplateada que sabemos muy bien que es Grayfia.

-Eso es muy de Rias- volvió a hablar el hombre.

-¿Cree que es la oportunidad de ganar?- pregunto Grayfia.

-Bueno... no-

-Entonces ¿por que lo hizo?-

-Todo lo que hice fue darle una opción, y esta fue la propia elección de Rias de resistirse-

Al día siguiente

Rias y el resto del clan Gremory se encontraban sentados en una de salas de la mansión, mientras Rias explicaba mas a fondo lo sucedido en la guerra de las facciones y como fue que se crearon cada una de ellas. Eventualmente Rias daría un suspiro de cansancio mientras los demás seguían sentados en la mesa y en el caso de Goku durmiendo ya que la historia de las facciones aburrió al Saiyajin y se termino durmiendo. Luego Asia pasaría a contar de su vida como monja y a la vez decir las debilidades de los demonios, las cuales son: El agua bendita, la Biblia, y la cruz de plata. Goku al haber escuchado debilidades se había despertado para poner atención a algo realmente importante.

Después de haber terminado la pequeña sesión de las facciones y debilidades de los demonios, la pareja de Saiyajin y Nekomata saldrían para empezar su entrenamiento.

Goku empezaría a buscar una cascada cerca del bosque donde se encontraban para así empezar el entrenamiento, luego de haberla encontrado Goku se dispuso a entrenar a Koneko.

\- Listo Koneko-chan, empezaremos con el control de ki- dijo Goku mirando a la peliblanca, que asintió en respuesta. - Esta bien, presta atención- dijo Goku mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la vez que un aura blanca lo rodeaba y luego estiro su brazo con su mano al igual estirada mientras de la punta del dedo indice salia un rayo de color gris, que separaba la cascada.

-Esto es lo que tienes que hacer, separar esta cascada- dijo Goku. -Debes concentrar tu ki en el golpe y luego soltar toda tu energía- explico Goku dejando de expulsar su ki.

-Hai- dijo Koneko que empezaba a concentrarse de la misma manera que lo hizo Goku sin tener exito.

-Koneko cuando lo logres, ven a decirme- dijo Goku a punto de retirarse, pero no sin antes decirle algo mas a la Nekomata. -La concentración es la clave para esto- termino de decir para luego retirarse del lugar.

CON KIBA

El rubio se encontraba entrenando para mejor en su manejo de la espada, y también para hacerse mas fuerte y rápido.

Pero su entrenamiento seria interrumpido por cierto niño pelos de punta.

-Kiba-san- llamo Goku que corría hacia él.

-¿Que paso, Goku-san?- pregunto Kiba.

-Venia a pedirte el favor de que me enseñaras a utilizar la espada- respondió Goku esperando que su nuevo amigo le ayudara.

-Claro, pero, ¿por que quieres aprender a usar la espada?- pregunto Kiba con curiosidad.

-Es para la nueva técnica que tengo pensada-

Kiba entendió bien las razones de Goku y obviamente decidió ayudarle.

Kiba tomo una espada de madera poniéndose en pose de batalla, al igual que Goku que imitaba lo mismo que hacia Kiba. Goku estaba posicionado al lado de Kiba para que de esta manera el Saiyajin siguiera los pasos del rubio.

Después de eso durante las siguientes 3 horas Kiba estuvo enseñándole a Goku como utilizar la espada, de lo mas básico a lo mas avanzado ya que Goku aprendía muy rápido, aunque en una pelea aun era incapaz de derrotar a Kiba por falta de experiencia.

Goku que había terminado su entrenamiento de espada, fue a ver como iba el entrenamiento de Koneko.

-Koneko-chan- llamo Goku a la albina, que se encontraba parada enfrente de la cascada aun intentando separa la misma.

-Hola senpai- dijo Koneko mientras se desmplomaba al suelo por lo cansada que estaba, pero antes de caer Goku la atrapo.

-Al parecer esta cansada- se dijo a si mismo Goku, mientras cargaba a Koneko y la llevaba a la mansión para posteriormente dejarla en su cama.

Goku después de dejar a Koneko durmiendo, volvió a salir de la mansión y seguir su entrenamiento. Ya afuera Goku estiraría su mano y un circulo mágico aparecería en esta para después un fénix salir de este.

-¿Como estas amiguito?- le pregunto el azabache a su familiar, el cual asintió como si dijera ''bien''. -Ahora que lo pienso, no te he puesto un nombre... Mmm, que te parece Blue?- le volvió a preguntar el Saiyajin a su familiar el cual le gusto el nombre y para demostrarlo empezó a volar de un lado a otro.

-Perfecto. Ahora según lo que me dijo Rias tu eres un fénix y debes tener las mismas habilidades que ese tal Raizer- dijo Goku recordando que Rias dijo que saber de sus habilidades les ayudaría en la batalla.

Entonces así pasaron los 10 días donde todos entrenaron arduamente en especial Goku y Koneko. Goku le había enseñado como utilizar de manera correcta el Ki a Koneko al igual que le enseño el arte Kame (tortuga, el mismo que el del maestro Roshi), y le puso entrenamientos parecidos a los que le puso el maestro Roshi para que de esa manera aumentara fuerza y velocidad al mismo tiempo. Goku también entrenaría mas tiempo con Kiba donde después logro vencerlo en un duelo de espadas, al igual que creo una nueva técnica la cual aun no domina al 100%, y también entrenaría a Blue para que este le ayudara en la batalla contra Raizer al igual que comprendió las habilidades que tenia el prometido de Rias gracias a Blue.

Fin

espero les haya gustado

solo para que sepan aun no me he recuperado por completo, pero aun asi, les traje este cap.

Niveles de poder:

-Rias: 200, después de entrenar 215

-Akeno: 180, después de entrenar 200

-Asia: 50, después de entrenar 70

-Issei: 50 (con el boosted gear) 90, después de entrenar 100 (con el boosted gear)200

-Koneko: 150, después de entrenar 190

-Kiba: 125, después de entrenar 150

-Goku: 230 (sin ropa) 330,después de entrenar 240 (sin ropa) 400


	5. Comienza el Rating Game

En la cama de Koneko se puede ver a un Goku sentando en la orilla de la misma, mientras se pone cuidadosamente su dogi de batalla, para finalizar poniéndose sus muñequeras de ahora 40 kg que habían aumentado su peso gracias a la magia de Rias, y luego atar sus botas. Y luego ponerse en pie con una mirada seria.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Goku caminando a la cocina para comer algo antes de la pelea, ya que necesita mucha energía para poder defender a sus nuevos amigos y como sabe que esta pelea determinara el destino de Rias, una gran amiga para Goku, este hará lo que sea posible para defenderla y sobre todo a Koneko.

EN EL CLUB DEL OCULTISMO

Todos los miembros del clan de Rias se preparaban mentalmente para su primer rating game y primera verdadera batalla, bueno todos excepto Goku que ya ha estado en batallas reales, batallas donde a tenido una posibilidad de morir.

Mientras todos tomaban té y preparaban sus armas, y en el caso de Goku calentar un poco con algunas lagartijas antes de pelear.

(Como lo esperaba las chicas, Goku-san y Kiba, están calmados) se dijo a si mismo Issei, analizando en comportamiento de sus amigos.

-Con permiso- dijo Sona entrando al club junto a Tsubaki

-Buenas noches Sona- saludo Rias a su amiga de la infancia.

-¿La presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la vice-presidenta? ¿Que hacen acá?- pregunto Issei.

-El Rating Game es monitoreado por otro clan- respondió Rias. -Ellas monitorearan el nuestro-

-Nosotras nos ofrecimos ya que es el primer juego de Rias- dijo Sona para aclara mas las dudas del castaño.

-Te mostrare una pelea que hará que te sientas orgullosa de ser considerada mi rival- le dijo Rias a Sona.

Y de repente en la sala donde estaban todos apareció un circulo mágico de color blanco, mientras de el se materializaba la figura de una bella mujer en traje de Maid y pelo color plata.

-Rias-sama, ¿estas lista?- pregunto Grayfia.

-Si. Cuando sea- respondió Rias.

-Cuando sea hora de empezar, este circulo mágico los enviara al campo de batalla- informo Grayfia.

-¿Campo de batalla?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-Es una dimensión creada específicamente para el juego- respondió Akeno. -esta fuera del mundo normal así que puedes ser tan imprudente como quieras-

-Regresare al cuarto de monitoreo. Espero que ganes Rias- dijo Sona retirándose junto a Tsubaki.

-Por cierto, Lucifer-sama estará observando esta batalla- dijo Grayfia sorprendiendo a Rias.

-Ya veo. Onii-sama-

-¿Acabas de decir Onii-sama? ¿Acaso escuche bien?- pregunto Issei.

-No, satan es el hermano de la presidenta- respondió Kiba dejando sorprendidos a Issei y Asia.

-¡¿Tu hermano es satan?!- pregunto Issei asombrado y en shock.

-Si

-El demonio de cabello rojo. Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, es el hermano de buchou. Cuando Lucifer-sama murio en la guerra Sirzechs-sama tomo su lugar- respondió Kiba.

Entonces un circulo mágico de color rojo se manifestó atrás de Grayfia, dando a entender que el Rating Game estaba a punto de empezar.

-Vamos- dijo Rias parándose de su asiento. Para luego ponerse encima del circulo junto a los demás miembros del clan, y empezar a desaparecer en un destello azul claro.

CAMPO DE BATALLA/ CLUB DEL OCULTISMO

Varios destellos aparecerían en la misma sala del club, mostrando a cada uno de los miembros del clan, dejando confundido a Issei y Asia, porque parecía que seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Nada a cambiado- dijo Asia confundida mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

-¿La transferencia no funciono? ¿Fue mi culpa?- se pregunto Issei en voz alta, pensado que la había cagado una vez mas.

-Que lugar tan interesante- dijo Goku sorprendido al sentir que ya no estaba en el mundo humano.

-Escuchen todos- dijo Grayfia desde un micrófono para que todos en el campo de batalla la escucharan. -Le damos la bienvenida a los clanes Gremory y Phoenix. Este campo de batalla fue creado de acuerdo a las ventajas de Rias-sama. La escuela en el mundo humano a la que asiste Rias-sama. Hemos proporcionado una replica de esta-

-¿Una replica?- pregunto Issei.

-Mira afuera- respondió Rias, mientras que Issei abría una ventana del club, observando que el cielo era de un color verde hulk, y tenia una aurora bolear adornando el mismo.

-Es una dimensión alterna- dijo Kiba aclarando las dudas de los recientes demonios.

-Escuchen, los lugares a donde fueron transportados son sus respectivas bases. La base de Rias-sama es el antiguo edificio escolar, en donde se reúne el club del ocultismo. La base de Raizer-sama estara en el nuevo edificio de la escuela, en la oficina del director. Si un peon llega a la base enemiga, el o ella puede ser promovido inmediatamente-

-Eso significa que si logro llegar al nuevo edificio de la escuela podre ser promovido a Reina en un instante- dijo Issei motivado para ser mas fuerte.

-Ara ara, no es tan fácil- dijo Akeno.

-La regla aplica para ambos. Si uno de sus peones entra a este edificio, también sera promovido dijo Kiba.

-Toma Goku-senpai- dijo Koneko entregando una pequeña esfera rosada al Saiyajin.

-¿Huh? ¿que es esto, Koneko-chan?- pregunto confundido Goku, sosteniendo la pequeña esfera en su mano y la escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Con esto nos comunicaremos en batalla-respondió Rias mientras la que ella tenia levitaba y se posicionaba en la oreja de la pelirroja. Goku que vio esto de milagro entendió lo que era e hizo lo mismo que Rias y los demás.

-Ahora comenzaremos el juego- anuncio Grayfia, mientras todos se preparaban.

BASE DE RAIZER

Raizer se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un de los sofás de la oficina, mientras todas sus piezas estaban alrededor de él.

-Este trabajo es demacrado facil para ustedes. Pero no se contengan y menos si es contra Son Goku, por lo que veo es el mas fuerte de ellos incluso superando a Rias, necesito que lo dejen cansado para cuando pelee contra mi. Así ellos no tendrán forma de ganar. Debemos acabar con el orgullo de Rias- - dijo Raizer a sus piezas.-

CLUB DEL OCULTISMO

Rias y los demás se encontraban planeando como atacar a Raizer sin sufrir bajas, mientras Goku estaba ligeramente alejado de ellos formando un circulo mágico en su mano de donde salio Blue.

-Listo Blue, quiero que vayas y me digas donde se encuentra ese tal Raizer, y también si ves que mis amigos están teniendo problemas quiero que los ayudes mostrando el poder que adquiriste en los entrenamientos conmigo, ¿esta bien?- le dijo Goku a su fénix azul que asintió saliendo a volar, y Goku fue donde estaban los demás, percatándose que empezarían a atacar por el gimnasio.

-Esta decidido. Creo que una poderosa torre, en lugar de un habilidoso caballero seria mas adecuada para esta tarea- dijo Rias, mientras Kiba y Koneko se habían ido a poner trampas, y Akeno unos hechizos en el cielo y bosque.

-Buchou, ¿que hay de nosotros?- pregunto Issei refiriéndose a él, Asia y Goku.

-Asia, quien esta a cargo de curar a los heridos, se quedara aquí conmigo. Si sales lastimada no tendremos a quien nos cure- Dijo Rias. -Goku tu iras con Koneko e Issei al gimnasio, pero antes... Issei- dijo Rias palmeando sus piernas, Issei que entendió a lo que se refería su presidenta casi que sin dudarlo acostó su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja, mientras esta le explicaba que le había puesto unos sellos y que por culpa de ser tan débil no podía sacar todo su poder, también diciéndole que si pelea contra una chica tiene que derrotarla.

-Buchou los preparativos están listos- dijo Akeno a través del comunicador.

-Okay- respondió Rias. -Mis queridos esclavos. Nuestro oponente esta liderado por el inmortal heredero del clan Phoenix, Raizer Phoenix. ¡Ahora demosle la pelea de su vida!- motivaba Rias a sus esclavos.

Uno segundos después Goku, Koneko, e Issei, llegaron al gimnasio y percatándose que todo estaba oscuro adentro del mismo, pero...

(Insertar sonido de luces prendiéndose)

De repente las luces del gimnasio se encendieron.

-Sabemos que están allí, esclavos de Gremory- dijo una de las torres de Raizer.

-Supongo que no nos podemos ocultarnos mas- dijo Issei a Koneko. -Koneko, donde esta Goku-san?- pregunto Issei a Koneko, mientras aun permanecían escondidos.

-Vamos a pelear. No se contengan- escucharon Issei y Koneko la voz de Goku, y cuando miraron al frente vieron a Goku en pose de batalla enfrente de las chicas, mientras la Nekomata y el castaño se cayeron al estilo anime al ver lo que Goku ya estaba enfrente del enemigo. Y luego los 2 salieron de su escondite y se posicionaron all lado del azabache.

-Tenemos 2 torres y un peon, ¿huh?- dijo Shui. -Pero no tan fuerte como Mira-

-Yo soy Mira la peon- dijo la chica con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro, un peinado con coletas, pero en vez de dos tiene cuatro, con dos apuntando hacia arriba y la dos restantes apuntando hacia la parte frontal de su rostro, su flequillo está dividido atreves de su frente, y también tiene un flequillo que enmarca su traje consiste en un Haori blanco con un Obi rojo, y lleva un happi como abrigo de color rojo. Lleva bandas en los antebrazos y en las canillas. En los pies lleva un par de zori.

-Yo soy Shui, la torre- dijo la chica enfrente de las demas, con pelo con color negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules verdoso. Su pelo tiene dos bollos al estilo chino en ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras que en la frente cuenta con un flequillo en forman de V. Su traje consiste en un qipao de color azul marino con detalles de color oro, tiene una banda color blanco en el estómago y tiene también zapatos negros de tacón bajo. El qipao está abierto en la zona del pecho, dando vista de un gran escote en sus pechos. Al parecer no usa ropa interior.

-Yo soy Meru, un peon- dijo la niña, de cabello corto y color turquesa, atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos son azules y es muy pálida de piel.

-Yo soy Kira, también un peon- dijo la chica al lado de Meru, de cabellos verdes cortos, aunque ella lo lleva suelto al contrario que Meru.

-Yo soy Goku, un gusto- se presento con una sonrisa y de manera despreocupada Goku.

-Esa torre... su nivel es muy alto. Sus habilidades de pelea podrían estar al nivel de una reina- dijo Koneko posando su mirada en Shui.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Issei sorprendido.

-Yo me encargare de la torre. Pervertido-senpai encárgate de la peón del báculo, y Goku-senpai tu de las gemelas- ordeno Koneko y Goku e Issei asintieron.

Y así empezó la batalla. Koneko estaba esquivando sin dificultad todos los ataques que lanzaba la torre de Razier, mientras seguía esquivando una patada o puño, Koneko decidió comprobar la fuerza de su enemigo dejándose golpear una patada en el estomago. Shui sonrió al notar que al fin había logrado darle un golpe, pero su sonrisa seria rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión de asombro y terror al notar que Koneko no se había movido de su lugar ni se había inmutado del golpe recibido, en vez de eso agarro la pierna de Shui para posteriormente halarla hacia ella y conectar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de la torre, dejándola tirada en el piso.

Kira y Meru estarían enfrente de Goku, quien tendría una sonrisa confiada. Bueno después de todo ya había sentido sus Ki's y no es que fueran muy fuertes que digamos. Las hermanas prepararon sus motosierras y corrieron hacia Goku que las esperaba sin hacer ningún movimiento, la primera en atacar fue Meru lanzando un corte vertical el cual fue esquivado fácilmente al Goku moverse ligeramente hacia un lado, y seguidamente Kira lanzo un corte horizontal pero para sorpresa de ambas el ataque fue detenido al Goku tomar la sierra con su dedo indice y pulgar la parte que no corta, para luego lanzar a Kira hacia Meru.

-¿Pero como es posible?- preguntaron las hermanas al unisono. -Nos derroto sin siquiera esforzarse-

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Goku un poco preocupado por el estado de las chicas.

-¡NO!- gritaron las dos. -¿Y por que te preocupas de nuestro estado?, se supone que somos enemigos-

-Pero no lo somos, esto es un juego, ¿no?- dijo Goku ingenuamente. -Ustedes son muy fuertes espero que podamos volver a pelear, aunque siento como si algo las estuviera limitando, no se tal vez están conformes con su fuerza . Veo un gran potencial en ustedes solo tienen que entrenar mas- termino de decir Goku para luego en un instante noquear a las dos, quienes desaparecieron en un resplandor verde.

-Dos peones de Raizer-sama ya no son utilizables- anuncio Grayfia.

Issei con su ya activado boosted gear, se había enfrascado en una batalla no muy complicada en contra de la peon Mira, la cual por mucho que tratara de acertarle un golpe con báculo este siempre era esquivado con cierta facilidad por parte del pervertido, Issei ya no queriendo jugar mas con su oponente, al momento de Mira atacar el castaño tomaría con una de sus manos el báculo y con la otra lo destruiría para posteriormente dar una palmada al hombro de la chica donde quedaría un sello mágico.

-Ahora, les mostrare mi ataque mortal- dijo Issei mientras de su espalda salían las alas de demonio.

-Destruiste mi kon- dijo Mira, incrementado su poder demoníaco un poco mientras corría hacia el con lo que le quedaba del báculo. Pero Issei empezó a hacer poses ridículas, y mientras chasqueaba los dedos dijo:

-DRESS BREAK- Al decir eso la ropa que llevaba puesta Mira se destrozo en segundos quedando completamente desnuda.

-He perdido todo el respeto que tenia por ti- dijo Koneko de la manera mas fría posible, haciendo deprimir a Issei.

-Koneko, Issei, Goku, Como van las cosas?- pregunto Rias mediante el comunicador.

-Buchou, Koneko, Goku-san y yo acabamos de derrotar a los siervos de Raizer- respondió Issei muy feliz.

-Eso es suficiente. Los preparativos de Akeno están completos. Por favor continúen con las operaciones- dijo Rias. Mientras el trió salia del gimnasio. Justo cuando ya estaban a una buenas distancia Akeno lanzo un poderoso rayo, destruyendo el gimnasio por completo.

-Un peón y una torre de Raizer sama ya no son utilizables- dijo Grayfia.

-Nuestro enemigo apenas comenzó a moverse. Hasta que Akeno pueda poner hechizos en toda el área, debemos apoyarla. La Magia de Akeno es tan buena como la protección que le demos. Dicho eso comencemos la siguiente operación- dijo Rias.

-¿Que sigue?- pregunto Goku.

-Los campos de entrenamiento, con Yuuto-senpai- respondió Koneko. -Destruiremos a los enemigos que encontremos allí-

-Me pregunto si Kiba esta bien- dijo Issei.

CON KIBA

Tres peones de Raizer se encontraban en busca de la base enemiga, para poder ser promovidas. Mientras caminaban pudieron apreciar que había demasiada neblina en ese lugar, de repente de un circulo mágico salio una ráfaga de energía dirigida hacia ellas pero fue fácilmente evadida. Y siguieron caminando buscando la base de Rias y en el camino iban destruyendo las trampas que habían sido puestas por Kiba y Koneko.

-¿De verdad creen que estas trampas los protegerán?- pregunto la castaña.

-Conque esa es su base- dijo la chica de pelo color vinotinto señalando el club.

Y después lograron ver lo que parecía ser el club del ocultismo. Pero cuando se acercaron a el este desapareció en ondas blancas.

-¿Que esta pasando?- preguntaron las 3.

-Perdón por eso- Dijo Kiba apareciendo en escena. -No podrán escapar. Están atrapadas en una barrera hecha por nuestra reina-

-Rayos fuimos demasiado confiadas-

-Tenemos que compensar nuestra falta de soldados-

-Odio mencionar esto pero, ¿en verdad crees que tu solo puedes detenernos a las tres?- pregunto la que lleva puesto un traje revelador.

-¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?- pregunto con mirada desafiante, mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

CON GOKU

-Bueno, conociéndolo su rostro le debe estar ayudando- dijo Issei. -Vamos Goku-san, Koneko- dijo Issei intentando tocar a Koneko pero esta se aparto rápidamente.

-No me toques- dijo Koneko caminando dejando a Issei y Goku atrás.

-esta bien, nunca lo usaría contra un compañero- dijo Issei.

-Aun así, es el peor ataque de todos- respondió-Koneko.

-Parece que ahora me odia- dijo Issei.

Pero... de repente un ataque se dirigiría rápidamente hacia Koneko. Goku que aun estaba parado como si nada, vio desde la esquina de su ojo como el ataque iba hacia la albina, Goku voltio su mirada hacia el ataque y luego a Koneko, y corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo, grito:

-¡CUIDADO, KONEKO-CHAN!- Grito Goku corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Koneko, logrando protegerla, pero el ataque le dio de lleno en el brazo de Goku rompiéndolo al instante y dejando una gran herida por cual estaba saliendo sangre.

(para que se den una mejor idea de lo que paso)

-Koneko- grito Issei, que fue lanzado unos metros por la explosión, pensando que la albina había sido impactada por el ataque,pero cuando vio bien se quedo impactado al ver como Goku estaba encima de Koneko y parte de su dogi había sido dañada, y la gran cantidad de sangre que escurría por el brazo del Saiyajin.

-Koneko, Koneko, que sucedió?!, Responde!- gritaba alterada Rias,

-Goku-senpai- dijo Koneko, aliviando a Rias de que no le pasa nada a su torre, pero aun quedaba una duda en la cabeza de Rias.

-Koneko, que le paso a Goku?- pregunto mas calmada, pero aun angustiada por el estado de su sirviente.

-¿E-estas bien?, Koneko-chan- pregunto un adolorido Goku, que solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de la nekomata. Y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo viendo a la reina de Raizer. -Eres una cobarde, como te atreves atacar por la espalda- le grito Goku a la reina de Raizer.

Fin

Espero les haya gustado

y nuevamente perdón por la demora.


	6. Saiyajin vs Phoenix Torre vs Reina

-¿E-estas bien?, Koneko-chan- pregunto un adolorido Goku con un solo ojo abierto debido al dolor del momento, el azabache solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de la nekomata. Y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo viendo a la reina de Raizer. -Eres una cobarde, como te atreves atacar por la espalda- grito el Saiyajin al cielo, mirando con furia a la mujer que se encontraba justo enfrente de él, quien solo puso una sonrisa al ver la reacción por parte del Saiyajin. -Yo mismo te derrotare- dijo Goku aun con ira en su voz, mientras empezaba a levitar poco a poco sorprendiendo tanto a espectadores como a aquellos que estaban peleando, de ver como alguien volaba sin la necesidad de alas. Pero antes de que Goku siguiera su camino alguien se pondría en frente de él.

-Ara Ara, Goku-kun, es mejor que descanses yo me encargare de ella, así que apresúrate. No te preocupes usare toda mi fuerza para vengar ese acto tan vergonzoso- dijo la sacerdotisa del trueno con seguridad y un poco de preocupación en su voz, por la herida de Goku. El azabache después de escuchar las palabras de su amiga dejo de levitar y antes de seguir su camino dijo:

-Ganbare (tu puedes), Akeno-san- y ahora Goku junto a Koneko e Issei seguirian su camino.

-Hacia tiempo quería pelear contra ti, la sacerdotisa del trueno- dijo con arrogancia Yubelluna.

-Ara, me siento honrada- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa. -Bomb Queen-san-

-Tres peones de Raizer-sama se han retirado- anuncio Grayfia

Mientras el trió seguía corriendo alguien se apareció en frente de ellos, y los tres lo reconocieron de inmediato, pues era Kiba.

-Hey- dijo el rubio en señal de saludo.

-las tres que se retiraron- dijo Issei para que Kiba le explicara lo que había pasado.

-Fue gracias a la barrera de Akeno-san, fue muy fácil acabar con ellas y también gracias al familiar de Goku-san, me ayudo a distraerlas y así atacar - explico brevemente como las derroto.

-Goku, Issei, Yutto Koneko, ¿me escuchan?- pregunto Rias a sus siervos. -Asia y yo lanzaremos un ataque sorpresa en su base, así que derroten tantos enemigos como puedan para darnos tiempo-

-¿Ataque sorpresa?- pregunto Goku.

-No tengo otra opción. El plan era esperar que Akeno se recuperara y destruir cada edificio individualmente, pero ya que él envió a su reina no podemos hacer eso- informaba Rias el nuevo plan.

-Pero, buchou, es demasiado arriesgado que el rey salga de su base- refuto Kiba a su presidenta.

-El enemigo debe estar pensando exactamente lo mismo. Es por eso que lo haré- respondió Rias a su caballero, con seguridad en su voz. -Quizá el cuerpo de Phoenix es inmortal, pero su mente no. Si lanzo un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que pierda su espíritu de pelea, puedo ganar. Yo misma acabare con el espíritu de pelea de Raizer-

-Si ese es el plan. ¿Por que no dejamos que el trió masculino y Koneko-chan del club de ocultismo les muestre de lo que son capaz?- dijo Issei.

Kiba al ver bien el estado de su amigo Goku, se quito la chaqueta del uniforme escolar y luego le dijo:

-Goku-san, acércate. Te ayudare con tu brazo roto- Goku se acercaría a Kiba, donde este con la chaqueta amarró el brazo del Saiyajin poniéndolo en un angulo de 90 grados.

\- Gracias Kiba-san- agradeció Goku por el buen gesto de su amigo.

Unos segundos mas tarde los cuatro sirvientes de Rias, se pararon en una zona de educación física de la escuela, un lugar bastante despejado y perfecto para un combate.

-¡Todas se están escodiendo!, ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Peleen contra nosotros de frente!- Grito Issei y antes de lo esperado una corriente de aire levanto un poco de tierra y después de disipars la misma se vería a una chica con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Su atuendo consiste en un conjunto completo de armadura plateada con detalles en negro que parece ser una cruza entre un caballero europeo (placa de pecho, guanteletes y grebas) y un samurai japonés (placas de cadera y protectores de hombros), y usa una bandana que cruza su pelo y su frente. Está equipada con una espada y una daga, ambas con cinturones marrones colgando de la cadera. La espada ancha está colgada de su cadera izquierda, y presenta una joya roja en el pomo y tiene vendas en el mango para agarrarla. La daga, que se encuentra detrás de su cadera, presenta una empuñadura de oro con vendas en el mango.

-Soy el caballero de Raizer-sama, Carlamine- se presento la sirviente de Raizer. -Deben estar locos para venir a pelear de frente contra mi- dijo empuñando su espada que al instante fue cubierta de fuego, siendo este una habilidad especial de la chica.

-Soy el caballero de Rias-sama, Kiba Yuuto- se presento de igual manera Kiba. -Esperaba poder cruzar espadas con otro caballero- termino de hablar empuñando su espada y yendo en contra el caballero de Raizer. Empezando una feroz batalla de espadachines, donde ambos se encontraban muy parejos lanzado cortes y chocando espadas a una velocidad impresionante, pero sin verse que hubiese uno con la ventaja en la pelea.

-Impresionante. ¿Eso significa que no tengo nada que hacer aquí?- dijo Issei.

-No necesariamente- dijo una chica de pelo naranja con mechones purpuras, que se acercaba al campo de batalla.

-Lo único en lo que piensa Carlamine en el día, son espadas y mas espadas- Dijo otra chica de pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas que forman una especie de taladro.

Y entonces las demás piezas de Raizer también llegar, rodeando al equipo Gremory, para intentar intimidarlos con su mayor numero de piezas siendo esto inefectivo contra Goku, Koneko e Issei, ya que sabían que incluso si son mas eso no significa que sena mas fuertes que ellos, aparte que la Nekomata junto al pervertido sabían que con Goku a su lado era incluso mas difícil que les ganaran.

-Pero en serio parece que Rias-sama tiene un gusto extraño para los hombres- termino de decir la chica de los taladros, mirando a Issei.

-Mira Koneko-chan su cabello parecen unos taladros- se burlaba Goku del peinado de su enemigo, haciendo que esta se enojara por el insulto a su cabello, mientras que Koneko ponía una pequeña sonrisa ya que le dio gracia como el Saiyajin se burlaba. -¿Que te parece si ahora te llamo rubia de los taladros?- preguntaba mientras se seguía burlando del peinado de la rubia.

-Para tu información yo soy la hermana menor Raizer, Ravel Phoenix... Isabella- dijo la rubia de los taladros, mientras la chica de pelo naranja con mechones purpuras se acercaba a Goku.

-Soy Isabella, una torre de Raizer-sama- se presento, mientras Goku también se acercaba a ella.

-Soy Son Goku, un gusto- se presento el Saiyajin.

-Son Goku, Raizer-sama nos dijo que te derrotáramos a toda costa, y con ese brazo roto, será incluso mas fácil- dijo Isabella lanzándose en contra de Goku con 2 puñetazos dirigidos a la cara del mismo, pero para sorpresa de Isabella y las demás piezas fue ver como bloqueo sin problemas los puños de la torre con una sola mano, y después de haberlos bloqueado Goku lanzo una patada horizontal al estómago de la torre quien fue mandada a volar hacia unos arboles cercanos destrozando algunos. Goku seguiría parado mirando fijamente el lugar donde cayo su contrincante, y dijo:

-Se que con eso aun no pudiste haber sido derrotada-

Entonces de los arboles saldría Isabella con un rostro de sorpresa, frustración, y dolor, ya que puede que no haya sido derrotada por esa poderosa patada pero definitivamente fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla muy adolorida, y la peor parte es después de haber recibido la patada se dio cuenta que el azabache se contuvo en ese ataque, ella no lo quería creer pero era la verdad, Goku aun estando con un brazo roto fue capas de dejarla en mal estado sin siquiera esforzarse realmente. El primer pensamiento de la pelinaranja al llegar al estar en frente de Goku había sido que iba a derrotarlo de unos cuantos ataques ya que con un brazo roto le seria imposible pelear bien, pero estuvo muy equivocada, él ni siquiera tuvo que pelear para saber que la pelea ya la había ganado.

-Siento decirte esto, pero no tenemos tiempo para estar jugando- dijo Goku en un tono serio dando a entender que ahora si tenia que derrotar a su contrincante. Y sin decir nada mas mas Goku levanto su brazo bueno y de el una esfera del tamaño de una bola de tenis se manifestó en su mano para después ser lanzada en contra de la torre de Raizer.

(No, esto no puede estar pasando. Como es posible que me ganara con tanta facilidad?, no me puedo rendir... ¡Eso es! Intentaré resistir el ataque) pensó Isabella con desesperación a la vez que ponía sus brazos en forma de x para resistir el ataque.

Poniendo toda su energía restante en sus brazos Isabella, ya estaba preparada para recibir el ataque. Ella veia como se acercaba poco a poco, aunque la esfera se acercaba a una gran velocidad, para ella ese momento estaba siendo eterno, y antes de que se diera cuenta la esfera de ki ya había chocado con sus brazos rompiendo al instante su defensa y generando una gran explosión.

-Una torre de Raizer-sama se ha retirado- anunció Grayfia.

(P-pero, como es posible. Ese niño derroto a Isabella con un simple ataque) se dijo un poco aterrada a si misma Ravel, por haber visto el un poco del poder de Goku.

CON RIAS Y ASIA

Las dos demonios acabaron de entrar al edificio donde se encontraba la base de Raizer, y mientras Rias se mantenía con una cara seria, Asia mostraba una de miedo por lo que pudiese pasar en este momento.

-Estaba esperando- Exclamo Raizer después de haber visto entrar a las dos chicas. -Mi querida Rias-

CON GOKU

-Oye chico. ¿Puedes decirme que es eso?- le pregunto Ravel a Issei. Mientras todos voltearon a ver que pasaba en ese lugar, logrando divisar a Rias junto a Asia encima de la base de Raizer, mientras el mismo se encontraba enfrente de las chicas.

-Buchou. Es muy pronto para un ataque directo- dijo Issei.

-¿Acaso se dio cuenta de nuestro plan?- pregunto Kiba.

(Esto es malo, Rias-san esta en problemas. Tengo que terminar rápido aquí) se dijo a si mismo Goku al ver a Rias enfrente de Raizer.

-Ruin Princess, Twilight healing, Sacerdotisa del trueno, Sword Birth, Boosted Gear. Que nombres tan elegantes, pero nosotros somos Phoenix, los inmortales- Dijo con arrogancia Ravel, a la vez que con la mano daba una señal, donde las piezas restantes rodeaban a Goku, Issei y Koenko. -Ahora entienden que su equipo no tiene esperanzas de ganar?- entonces las 2 chicas neko se abalanzaron en contra de Goku, pero este no estaba de humor porque su amiga estaba en peligro.

Mientras las neko se abalanzaban sobre Goku con un salto, este hizo lo mismo hacia ellas y cuando los tres tocaron el piso. A Goku le aparecieron 3 rasguños en cada mejilla de los cuales salia un poco de sangre, mientras que las 2 neko se empezaron a tambalear para posteriormente caer al piso y desaparecer en un destello verde.

-2 peones de Raizer-sama se han retirado- anuncio Grayfia.

-Issei, Koneko-chan, encargarse de esto voy a ir a ayudar a Rias-san- dijo Goku para después a gran velocidad ir hacia la base del enemigo.

-Hai- respondieron al unisono.

(Todos han estado derrotando enemigos y haciendo varias cosas, mientras yo sin hacer nada. Tengo que conseguir poder, para ayudar a Buchou) pensó Issei.

-Emperador Dragón Rojo, si me escuchas, responde. Préstame tu poder- le dijo Issei a Ddraig, donde el Boosted Gear empezó a brillar de una luz verde. -Necesito mas, siente esta intensa emoción dentro de mi. Boosted Gear- grito Issei.

-Dragon Booster Second Liberation- dijo el guantelete mientras rodeaba a Issei de una poderosa aura verde.

-¿Se tranformo?- pregunto Issei viendo el nuevo diseño de su Sacred Gear.

CON AKENO

La sacerdotisa del trueno se había enfrascado en una batalla en contra de la reina de Raizer, y aunque al principio las dos estaban muy igualadas al final Akeno resulto como vencedora, solo faltaba el ataque final para dejar a su enemiga fuera de combate.

-Sacerdotisa del trueno, en verdad eres formidable. Pero tu magia se ha agotado- dijo Yabelluma tirada en el suelo, mientras ponía una sonrisa, algo que confundió a Akeno ya que esta ultima ya había ganado la batalla.

-No te preocupes. Me recuperare después de un pequeño descanso- respondió Akeno confiada en que ganaría.

-No se si tendrás tiempo para descansar- dijo Yabelluma con una sonrisa confiada mientras de su sacaba de su escote un pequeño frasco con un liquido rojo en su interior.

-Eso es...- dijo Akenos sorprendida por lo que había sacado su enemiga, pues esto era una lagrima de fenix un liquido capaz de curar instantáneamente las lesiones.

-Caiste- sentencio Yabelluma.

CON ISSEI, KONEKO, Y KIBA

(Ya veo, este es mi nuevo poder) se dijo a si mismo el castaño, impresionado por la evolución de su Sacred Gear.

-Kiba, libera tu Sacred Gear- le ordeno Issei al rubio.

-¿Liberar?- pregunto confundido, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había entendido a que se refería su amigo. -Sword Birth- grito Kiba clavando su espada en el piso, mientras en el piso aparecia una onda de poder azul, la cual llego hasta Issei, quien le pego a la onda de energía y guantelete diciendo ''Transfer'', y en un instante empezaron a aparecer espadas que emergian del suelo por todo el campo de batalla, dejando heridas a las sirvientes de Raizer, quienes salieron del juego después de tan devastador ataque.

-Un peon, dos caballeros y un alfil de Raizer-sama se han retirado- anuncio Grayfia de la salida de los últimos miembros del clan phoenix, dejando solo a tres en el campo. Los cuales eran Raizer el rey, Yabelluma la reina, y Ravel la alfil.

-Boosted Gear Gifft- celebro Issei su nuevo poder, pero su celebración fue interrumpida por una explosión y de esta salia la figura de Akeno cayendo mientras una luz verde la rodeaba y salia del campo de batalla.

-La reina de Rias-sama se ha retirado- anuncio Grayfia la salida un miembro importante del Clan Gremory.

-Akeno-san- dijeron todos de manera triste al ver como fue derrotada su amiga.

-¿Ara ara-chan?- pregunto Goku deteniéndose en su camino a ayudar a Rias. -¿Como es posible?, Ara ara-chan tenia la pelea ganada hace un momento- dijo Goku ya que Blue le había estado manteniendo informado del estado de sus amigos. -¡Blue!- grito Goku mientras el fenix azul se posaba en su hombro. -Blue, dile a Koneko-chan que se encargue de la reina de Raizer y ayudala si es necesario- le ordeno Goku a su familiar que se fue a gran velocidad. (Se muy bien que Koneko-chan le ganara, se entreno muy duro para este momento) se dijo así mismo el azabache con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

CON RIAS

-Parece que perdiste a tu preciada mano derecha- dijo Raizer para provocar a que Rias se rinda.

-Aun tengo a Yuuto, Issei, Koneko, y Goku- respondió Rias sin inmutarse de la intención de Raizer.

*FIUSH* escucharon los tres hay presentes. Raizer después de haber escuchado tan extraño sonido, abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver al Saiyajin al lado de Asia y Rias.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigos- dijo el azabache con una mirada penetrante.

-Goku-kun, estas herido- dijo Asia preocupada por el Saiyajin.

-Asia cura a Goku- ordeno la pelirroja a lo que la ex-monja rápidamente le pidió a Goku que se sentara para poder curarle su brazo, Goku hizo caso al pedido de la rubia y se sentó en el techo, mientras Asia le quitaba la chaqueta que sostenía su brazo, empezar con la curación.

CON LOS DEMAS/ al mismo tiempo

-No puedo creer que haya derrotado a Akeno-san- dijo Issei.

-AAAARRRGGGGGGGG!- Grito de dolor Kiba mientras desaparecía en la luz verde.

-¡KIBAAA!- grito en desesperación Issei, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo siendo este un intento inútil.

-Otra vez tu- gritaron Issei y Koneko al unisono, mirando con rabia a la reina de Raizer.

-El caballero de Rias-sama se ha retirado- anuncio Grayfia.

CON RIAS

Raizer lanzo una fuerte llamarada de fuego hacia Rias, Asia y Goku, pero esta fue detenida por un escudo hecho por la pellirroja.

-Yuuto- dijo Rias al escuchar a Grayfia.

-Rindete de una vez, Rias- le aconsejo Raizer.

-¡NUNCA!- grito lanzado una gran onda de magia destructora hacia Raizer, quien lo recibió de lleno en la cara, pero su herida fue rápidamente regenerada por fuego.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?. Lo unico que lograras sera que tu alfil, tus torres y tu adorado peón sean heridos- Raizer seguía intentando convencer a Rias de rendirse.

Mientras Asia seguía curando el brazo roto de Goku,el cual estaba tardando en curar ya que se había desgatado curando a Rias y la herida del azabache era grave.

CON ISSEI Y KONEKO

Al momento en que llego Blue, este se poso en el hombro de la nekomata, mientras daba el mensaje de Goku.

-Pervertido-senpai, Goku senpai dice que nos encarguemos de ellas. Que el se encargara de Raizer- le dijo Koneko al pervertido el cual se alivio sabiendo que Goku estaba ahí para proteger a Rias.

-Tardaste bastante, Yabelluma- dijo Ravel agradecida de que Yabelluma ganara la pelea.

-Esa reina era bastante fuerte como decían los rumores- le respondió, para después sacar el frasco de la lagrima de fenix. -Como pensé, tuve que usar esto-

-Sigue siendo una victoria. Sabia que podía contar contigo-

-¿Que es esa botella?- pregunto Issei.

-Lagrimas de fenix- respondió la rubia de taladros. -Un tesoro de mi familia que puede curar cualquier herida por completo-

-Eso es trampa- dijo Koneko.

-Oh. Tenemos permitido usar dos objetos en el juego- dijo dando a entender que no estaban haciendo trampa. -Aparte ustedes tienen un alfil con el Twilight Healing-

Koneko ya estaba cansada de tanta palabrería, en una rápido movimiento salto poniéndose a la altura de Ravel para posteriormente darle una patada de hacha mandándola contra el suelo, generando un gran cráter y luego con la fuerza de gravedad caer encima de la Phoenix con un puño, dejándola inconsciente, y sacándola al instante del juego.

-Un alfil de Raizer-sama se ha retirado- anuncio Grayfia.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!- pregunto muy enojada Yabelluma, mientras preparaba un ataque con su bastón, donde un circulo mágico aparecería en los pies de Koneko, y la reina lanzo su ataque generando una explosión, esperando haberle dado. Pero para sorpresa de esta Koneko ya no se encontraba ahí, ahora estaba al lado de Issei que veía sorprendido el repentino ataque de Koneko, como la velocidad de la misma al lograr esquivar el ataque.

-¿Estas bien, Koneko?- pregunto el peón a la albina.

-Si, apenas pude esquivar el ataque- respondió mientras jadeaba ligeramente.

CON RIAS

Asia acababa de terminar de curar el brazo de Goku, que una vez ya estando curado se había puesto enfrente de Rias protegiéndola de una bola de fuego, la cual de no ser por el Saiyajin habría roto la defensa de la pelirroja ya que esta había estado protegiendo a Asia para que pudiese curar a Goku.

-Ahora si. Te derrotare y así salvare a Rias- Dijo Goku poniéndose en posición para empezar a correr, pasaron no mas de 5 segundos y el Saiyajin había empezado a correr a máxima velocidad hacia el Phoenix que se vio sorprendido por la velocidad de este, Raizer levanto sus manos para intentar bloquear el ataque algo que fue inútil, ya que el codo de Goku le dio de lleno en la cara provocando que este escupiera sangre. El ataque de Goku continuo con este levitando ligeramente para estar a la altura de Raizer, y proporcionándole una gran ráfaga de patadas en la cara y cuerpo, luego dio una patada a la inversa en el estomago de Raizer, haciendo que este se intente retorcer de dolor pero antes de eso Goku le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara y después seguir con una gran cantidad de puños y patadas que lo hacían moverse de un lado a otro sin este ser capaz de contraatacar, y terminado su combo de golpes con una fuerte patada en la cara, haciendo retroceder a Raizer, que antes de que pudiera reaccionar Goku conecto un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago del Phoenix, quien escupió mucha sangre por la boca, mientras era mandado hacia arriba por el fuerte golpe, posteriormente Goku daría un salto quedando encima del cuerpo moribundo del rubio que se acercaba a él, entonces Goku puso ambas manos en su costado para hacer la técnica del Maestro Roshi.

-KAAAAAA...MEEEEEE- dijo Goku mientras una pequeña esfera azul aparecía entre sus manos. -HAAAAAAA...MEEEEEE- ahora la esfera se hizo mas grande y brillaba con mas intensidad- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito estirando sus brazos mientras la gran onda de energía se acercaba a Raizer, que al impactar con él provoco una explosión.

-Goku-kun, es muy fuerte- comento Asia al ver lo que ha transcurrido del combate. -Buchou, ¿crees que eso fue suficiente para ganarle?-

-Asia, como quisiera que fuera así, pero al ser un Phoenix se puede regenerar de prácticamente todo- respondió Rias, viendo a Goku en el borde del edificio mirando fijamente debajo de él donde era precisamente donde había lanzado su ultimo ataque.

Unas gigantes alas de fuego, eso fue lo que vio Goku, después de esperar unos segundos a que su enemigo se pusiera nuevamente en pie. Raizer se encontraba enfrente de Goku volando con sus alas de fuego.

-Felicidades eres el primero en hacerme tanto daño- alago Raizer a Goku que se mantenía con una expresión seria. - Ahora peleare en serio-

-Pues yo también peleare en serio ahora- dijo Goku quitándose sus muñequeras las cuales cayeron en el techo agrietandolo un poco, luego se quito las botas, y para terminar se quito su camisa azul. -Atrapa- dijo Goku lanzando su camisa hacia Raizer que la atrapo, pero una vez la tuvo en sus manos este fue halado hacia el suelo por el peso, pero se recompuso rápidamente mirando fijamente la camisa que sostenía en sus manos

(¿Que es esto? ¿Como es posible que me haya hecho tanto daño con todo este peso encima?) se pregunto a si mismo Raizer, dejando caer la camisa. -Con razón todas esas inservibles, débiles, y buenas para nada de piezas no fueron capaces de hacerte algo- dijo Raizer con enojo y odio en su voz en contra de sus propias piezas.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- pregunto enojado Goku.

-Acaso no fui claro, todas esas sirvientas son inútiles, y débiles- respondió Raizer haciendo mas énfasis en ''inútiles'' y ''débiles''.

-¿Como te atreves a decir tantas cosas malas de la gente que peleo por ti?, no tienes ningún derecho a decirles todas esas cosas crueles. Ellas pelearon por ti y así les recompensas- dijo con odio en su voz, mientras su aura blanca lo rodeaba.

ENFERMERÍA DEL RATING GAME

Todas las piezas de Raizer acompañadas de Kiba y Akeno, miraban con seriedad las peleas que se llevaban a cabo. Hasta que todos escucharon como Raizer insultaba a sus piezas, mientras Goku las defendía.

A Kira y Meru, fue a las que mas les dolió las palabras de su rey, puesto que ellas sabían que eran de las mas débiles, y el oponente contra el que estaba peleando en este momento le había dicho que eran fuertes que le gustaría que volver a pelear con ellas. Las gemelas solo esperaban a que Goku ganara y así darle las gracias

Fin

espero les haya gustado

Niveles de poder

-Rias: 215

-Akeno: 200

-Koneko: 190

-Kiba: 150

-Issei:100 (con el boosted gear) 200 (segunda fase del Boosted Gear) 250

-Raizer: 330

Goku: 245 (ropa pesada) 400 (sin ropa) 220 (brazo roto)

Yabelluma: 190

Piezas de Raizer: 120-150


	7. El poder superior al del Maou

Goku veía con odio a Raizer por haber insultado a sus piezas, eso molesto demasiado al pelinegro él no soportaba que incluso un enemigo hablara mal de sus camaradas. Su aura blanca lo empezaba a rodear mientras esta se hacia cada vez mas grande e intensa, pareciendo que su poder estaba descontrolado generando una gran presión en el ambiente suficiente para que incluso Rias que estaba a pocos metros del Saiyajin cayera al piso junto a la ex-monja que quedo inconsciente al sentir semejante presión. Sin embargo el Saiyajin se percato de esto y dando un profundo respiro relajo su mente como Mr. Popo y el maestro Karin le habían enseñado, hizo desaparecer el aura y la presión que estaba generando, luego puso atención nuevamente en el rubio.

-Aunque ya me hiciste enojar, me han ensañado a siempre mantener la calma en un combate- dijo Goku en un tono calmado preparándose para luchar otra vez.

Raizer miraba sorprendido como hace un momento el chico en frente había desprendido una presión gigantesca junto a un aura que jamas había visto, un aura de poder que no parecía magia sino algo incluso mas poderoso. El rubio aun con su mirada puesta en el Saiyajin miro como ahora estaba relajado esperando al momento perfecto de atacar.

Goku desapareció de la vista de Raizer y en un instante tenia su puño clavado en el estomago de este, Raizer se curvo sacando un poco de saliva de su boca, sin embargo el rubio puso una sonrisa y justo cuando el azabache estaba a punto de hacer su próximo movimiento un puño en vuelto en fuego le dio en el estomago haciendo que el pelinegro se retuerza por el inesperado ataque de su contrincante, luego Raizer junto sus dos manos envueltas en fuego para darle un golpe como si fuera un mazo en la cabeza mandando a volar a Goku dentro del edificio de la escuela falsa logrando destruir gran parte del interior de esta.

-*Snif Snif* algo se esta quemando- dijo Goku que ya se había recompuesto del golpe. -Ese golpe si me dolió- dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza pero quemándose en proceso puesto que esta estaba en llamas. -¡AAY ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO!- gritaba Goku corriendo de un lado al otro mientras le daba palmadas a su cabeza en un intento de apagar el fuego pero esto no estaba funcionando y sin otra opción estampo su cabeza en el suelo como si de una avestruz asustada se tratara, afortunadamente ahora si logro apagar el fuego. -Así esta mejor- dijo Goku mientras veía que la camisa de su dogi tenia un hueco donde se podía ver una quemadura en su estomago.

 **CON KONEKO E ISSEI**

La Nekomata seguiría en el suelo jadeando ligeramente después de haber esquivado el ataque de la reina de Raizer, mientras Issei la ayudaba a levantar para poder empezar de manera adecuada el combate.

-Vaya, no pensé que alguien pudiese esquivar mi ataque- dijo Yabelluma con una pequeña risa.

-¿Tienes algún plan Koneko-Chan?- pregunto el pervertido un poco asustado.

-Si...- respondió con simpleza la peliblanca comentando su plan a Issei.

 **CON GOKU Y RAIZER**

-Parece que te confiaste mucho mocoso- dijo Raizer ascendiendo hasta el punto más alto de la dimensión artificial.

 _(Que hará ahora?)_ Se preguntó el Saiyajin con precaución del siguiente movimiento de su enemigo. Y justo con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, pudo ver como las alas de Raizer se hacían cada vez más grandes mientras el mismo envolvía ambos brazos en fuego, el rubio puso una sonrisa siniestra.

(Jejeje con este ataque no podrá seguir peleando) se reía Raizer en su mente aumentando la llamas que rodeaban sus brazos.

Goku que seguía mirando a Raizer, esperando su próximo movimiento podía notar claramente como si poder aumentaba poco a poco. Y antes de que se diese cuenta el rubio ya estaba bajando a una velocidad cercana a la del sonido con sus puños extendidos. Pero Goku no se veía ni preocupado por ello, a diferencia de una pelirroja que veía sin querer perderse ni un solo detalle de la batalla.

-¡CUIDADO GOKU-SAN!- le intento advertir Rias al Saiyajin quien sólo la miró con una expresión seria...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Fue la explosión acompañada de una gigantesca columna de fuego que quemó todo en un diámetro de 15 metros.

Raizer abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar si logro su cometido de dejar fuera de combate a su contrincante, mientras abría los ojos de igual manera se disipaba el humo y así logrando ver el lugar donde se suponía que tenia que estar el Saiyajin, pero para su sorpresa el pelinegro no se encontraba esto formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jajajajaja, NO DEJE NADA, NI UN SOLO CABELLO DEL MOCOSO!- Grito Raizer en victoria mientras se seguía riendo viendo sus alrededores, en eso cuando dio un giro de 180 grados para ver la reacción de la pelirroja su expresión cambio dramáticamente a una de sorpresa y temor. ¿Si ves Rias?, ni siquiera tu carta de triunfo fue rival para mi- Hablaba con malicia Raizer mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

Rias había quedado devastada no podía creer que uno de sirvientes muriese en este combate, la pelirroja se tiro al piso con una mirada perdida, mientras el rubio se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, sin embargo antes de poder llegar a tocar a Rias una voz, con un tono bastante frió que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera, interrumpió la acción del rubio.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- pregunto el Saiyajin,mientras se quitaba el polvo de su dogi. -Nuestro combate aun no ha terminado-

-¿C-como es posible?- Raizer estaba estupefacto no podía creer que lograra esquivar ese ataque. -Es imposible que alguien lograse esquivar ese ataque-

-Debo admitir que si no lo hubiera esquivado no la hubiera contado- dijo Goku caminando hasta quedar a unos 5 metros de Raizer.

CON KONEKO E ISSEI

Enfrente de las dos piezas de Rias, se encontraba Yabelluma a una altura de aproximadamente 10 metros, esta tenia una sonrisa confiada en su rostro viendo con superioridad a los dos enfrente de ella.

La Nekomata y el peón ya habían terminado su pequeña charla, y estaban por dar inicio a su plan. Issei aun con las pocas energías que le quedaban preparo un Dragon Shot no muy poderoso pero lo suficiente para evitar quedar sin energía y a la vez lograr dañar a su contrincante. Al disparar su ataque que iba con una velocidad considerable, Yabelluma no tuvo de otra mas que bloquear el repentino ataque, justo al bloquear el ataque la pelimorada levanto ligeramente su bastón donde un circulo mágico aparecía debajo de Issei, sin embargo no tomo en cuenta que la peliblanca ya no se encontraba junto con el castaño y antes de que pudiese terminar su ataque Koneko había aparecido enfrente de la reina, que en su sorpresa no fue capaz de reaccionar al puñetazo dirigido a su estomago, haciendo que esta se retuerza del dolor mientras escupía sangre, pero en eso con su mano libre genero una fuerte llamarada hacia Koneko que debido a estar en el aire no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque, pero reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para bloquearlo con sus brazos en forma de x recibiendo unas quemaduras en sus brazos.

-Maldita mocosa- exclamo Yabelluma levantando una vez mas su bastón para atacar a a peliblanca, que debido a al cansancio sabia muy bien que no seria capaz de esquivar ese ataque, el circulo mágico apareció debajo de Koneko, pero Koneko dio una pequeña sonrisa y antes de que Yabelluma pudiese terminar su ataque escucharía un grito detrás de ella.

- **¡DRAGON SHOT!-** grito Issei que puso gran cantidad de energía en ese ataque, que dio de lleno en la espalda de la reina dejando una gran quemadura en la espalda de la misma.

Issei estaba jadeando, incluso antes de empezar esta pelea ya había gastado gran parte de su energía luchando contra los demás sirvientes de Raizer, y por el uso excesivo de su Sacred Gear.

Sin embargo Yabelluma aun después de haber recibido los ataques del dúo seguia sin algún signo de agotamiento aún con las heridas provocadas por el dúo, la reina aún parecía poder pelear por más tiempo.

Yabelluma estaba en una situación complicada pelear en contra de dos adversarios ambos de gran poder y velocidad le estaba costando mantener el ritmo, la reina del demonio de clase alta ya había entendido el patrón de ataque del dúo y podía ver cómo ambos estaban agotados por enfrentamientos anteriores. La reina creo un pequeño plan para poder contraatacar.

Sin embargo antes de que los presentes hicieran algún hacer movimiento algo paso al lado de ellos hasta chocar con un edificio cercano, los tres presentes miraron en dirección a donde cayo el objeto y de ahí salio Goku con unas cuantas quemaduras en su cuerpo mientras se quitaba la sangre que salia de su boca.

-*Jadeo* *Jadeo* Tsk, maldición incluso si soy mas fuerte, él no parece cansarse, y aparte se puede regenerar- se decía a si mismo Goku para si mismo mientras se disponía a continuar el combate, saliendo a una increíble velocidad en contra de Raizer que aunque no era capaz de reaccionar a la velocidad del Saiyajin este gracias a su regeneración no sufría daño de los golpes de Goku, que empezaba a cansarse a medida que continuaba el combate.

Y así continuo por unos minutos y el demonio de clase alta empezaba a ganar terreno en el combate, Goku estaba demasiado cansado ya no era capaz de esquivar los devastadores ataques de fuego de Raizer que apenas y se veía agotado. Esto continuo hasta llegar al punto de que Goku apenas era capaz de mantenerse de pie, su voluntad como guerrero y el deber de proteger a sus nuevos amigos lo mantenían consciente aun si no era capaz de hacer nada, todo esto era visto por Koneko y los demás que no podían evitar soltar lagrimas al ver la brutal paliza que le estaban dando a su amigo que por cada golpe que recibía escupía sangre acompañado de un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Unos momentos antes de que el combate llegara a este punto Koneko junto con Issei aprovecharon que la reina de Raizer se encontraba distraída y en un ataque combinado lograron infligir suficiente daño para que esta saliera de la arena, sin embargo esto les costo la poca energía que les quedaba a ambos y por devastador gasto de energía ambos también salieron del campo de batalla, solo quedando Rias, Goku y Raizer en la arena. Pronto tanto Issei como Koneko despertaron a los pocos minutos de haber llegado a la enfermería del Rating Game, viendo la brutal paliza que le estaban dando al Saiyajin.

(Goku-senpai, deja de pelear ya no vale la pena) pensaba con temor la Nekomata, mientras que los demás compartían los mismos sentimientos de la albina.

 ***¡CRASH!***

El malherido Saiyajin se estrello una vez contra el suelo mientras su mirada quedaba en cielo artificial del lugar, apretando los dientes el Saiyajin saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y con lentitud se volvía a poner en pie, pero esta vez puso una sonrisa en su cara.

-L-lo logre- se dijo a si mismo, levantando ligeramente su brazo derecho en dirección al cielo.

(¿Que estará intentando ese mocoso?) pensó Raizer viendo con intriga la acción de Goku. En eso Blue se posa en la mano del Saiyajin mientras empezaba a salir fuego de color azul del fenix y este comenzaba a rodear ligeramente a Goku y algunas de sus heridas se curaron lentamente, pronto las llamas dejaron de rodear a Goku que se veía mejor que antes, sin embargo esto no era suficiente para que el azabache continuara en batalla, y el fenix desapareció en un circulo mágico después de todo este quedo muy cansado después de haber sanado (no completamente) a su amo.

-¡Lo logre!- grito esta vez el azabache con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero todos estaban desconcertados por eso ya que no veían nada diferente en el aparte de su ligera recuperación. -Por fin reuní el Ki necesario- hablo nuevamente mientras una esfera de color blanco que brillaba con gran intensidad aparecía en su mano aun levantada y sin esperar mas este la lanzo al cielo para posteriormente cerrar su puño y esta se expandió hasta ser tan grande como la luna.

 ***Plaf*** se escucho y el Saiyajin cayo nuevamente al suelo sin energía pero con su mirada fija en la luna artificial que había creado, y al instante se empezó a sentir como aumentaba el poder de Goku de manera acelerada, los latidos de este se hacían cada vez mas rápidos, sus ojos se tornaron de un color carmesí, y poco a poco el cuerpo de Goku empezaba a crecer, sus dientes se volvieron mas afilados mientras este gritaba de forma descontrolada, y se reincorporaba.

Decir que los que estaban viendo esta estaban sorprendidos era poco, y el miedo empezó a invadir a los presentes, mientras el poder y el cuerpo de Goku crecían cada vez mas, de las mas asustadas era Koneko no podía creer en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su interés amoroso, veía con claridad como su su boca pasaba a hacer el hocico de un animal salvaje de un gorila para ser mas preciso, el Saiyajin seguía creciendo hasta tener la apariencia de un gorila gigante de aproximadamente unos 30 metros de alto.

 **(Na: la verdad no se cuanto mide un Ozaru, pero una leí un fic y decían que aproximadamente 30 metros así que también puse eso)**

Justo cuando Goku termino de transformarse en Ozaru dio un potente rugido que sacudió la dimensión artificial, Raizer que se encontraba bastante cerca del gran mono estaba aterrado y era incapaz de comprender que había sucedido, sin embargo aun con temor el demonio de clase alta usando sus alas de fuego se elevo hasta la altura del Ozaru que al notar la presencia del demonio dio otro fuerte rugido y con una de sus manos lo volvió a mandar al suelo generando un pequeño cráter al Raizer chocar contra el piso, Goku esta vez como si de un gorila real se tratara empezó a golpear el pecho.

Raizer se volvió a incorporar después de unos segundos, pero esto no salio desapercibido por el Saiyajin que trato de pisar a Raizer que de milagro fue capaz de esquivarlo y alejarse a gran velocidad, pero para la sorpresa de todos el Ozaru a pesar de su gran tamaño este alcanzo al rubio al instante quedando frente a él mientras con una mano aplastaba al demonio inmortal que fue incapaz de esquivar el rápido ataque, el Ozaru mantuvo su mano hay durante unos segundos para luego quitarla y notar que Raizer parecía una escultura abstracta que poco a poco empezaba a regresar su estado original, el rubio que se encontraba en la mano del Ozaru intentaba desesperadamente huir de aquella bestia, pero esta no le dio descanso y lanzo al aire a rubio mientras que abría ligeramente su boca cargando un ataque de energía que sin demora fue lanzado al rubio aun en el aire que sin ser capaz de moverse recibió de lleno el ataque y salio de aquella dimensión falsa.

Sirzechs Lucifer uno de los Maou y el mas fuerte de los cuatro, veía con temor a aquella bestia que empezó a destruir a diestra y siniestra el lugar donde se encontraba, pero esta no era la razón de su miedo sino el hecho de que el demonio reencarnado de su hermana antes de convertirse en aquella bestia no era ni a mitad de fuerte que él, y en un instante al transformarse el Maou pudo sentir como esa bestia era por lo menos unas tres veces mas fuerte que él, esto lo mantenía inquieto, no conocía ninguna raza con tal trasformación y aumente de poder que sufrió el niño del séquito de su hermana, y con un chasquido de dedos su hermana que permanecía en la dimensión artificial apareció a su lado, y sin tardarse le pregunto acerca de su siervo, la pelirroja respondió con la verdad de lo que sabia de aquella transformación por lo que vio en los recuerdos de Goku y que este venia de otra dimensión, el Maou entendió y pregunto como podían regresarlo a la normalidad y la pelirroja responde que si le cortan la cola este volvería a normalidad, justo cuando el Maou estaba por dar la orden de cortar la cola al Saiyajin, la Nekomata gracias a la ayuda de Grayfia llego hasta el cuarto donde los hermanos estaban hablando y sugirió hacerlo entrar en razón antes de quitarle algo valioso para Goku y mientras ella lo intentaba hacer entrar en razón que alguien destruyera aquella luna, Sirzechs pensó durante no mas de 5 segundos y negó la idea diciendo que la probabilidad de lograr eso es bastante baja, pero Koneko no lo dejaría ahí y dijo que ella lo haría entrar en razón, esta vez Rias fue quien le dijo que era muy arriesgado y no quería perder a alguno de sus sirvientes, pero Koneko siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin la dejaron. Sirzechs sin perder tiempo mando a la albina a la dimensión artificial alejada lo suficiente para no sufrir daños de parte del mono gigante.

-¡GOKU-SENPAI!- grito a todo pulmón la Nekomata, ganando con facilidad la atención del Ozaru que de un salto llego a donde se encontraba Koneko, ella sabia desde un principio que iba a recibir una acción violenta de parte del Saiyajin y con cierta dificultad logro esquivar el manotazo que fue lanzado hacia ella, y antes de que el Saiyajin volviera a atacar esta siguió llamándolo hasta que se empezó a notar como Goku se empezaba a relajar por cada vez que la albina lo llamaba hasta llegar a un punto donde el Ozaru se acostó boca abajo mientras se quedaba viendo a Koneko desde esa posición como si disfrutara escuchando la voz de la Nekomata.

Mientras esto pasaba, Sirzechs vio con sorpresa el logro de Koneko, y sin perder tiempo el entro a la dimensión y juntando suficiente magia de la destrucción, este la mando directamente hacia la luna artificial que al hacer contacto fue envuelta en un color rojizo para posteriormente destruirse, y justo a momento de destruirse el tamaño de aquel mono gigante empezó a disminuir hasta ser igual de grande a Koneko, Goku después de haber regresado a su forma humana había quedado inconsciente y Koneko que quien sabe de donde saco una cobija y arropo al desnudo Saiyajin mientras salia de la dimensión junto a Sirzechs.

fin

espero les haya gustado

aqui tienen lo que a mi parecer son los niveles de poder del mundo DxD

 ** **Maous: 1000-1500****

 ** **Michael: 1700****

 ** **dios: 6000****

 ** **Ddraig y Alvion: 10000****

 ** **Ophis: 22000****

 ** **Gran rojo y 666trihexa: 44000 (se supone que estos dos están igualados y que duplican en poder a Ophis)****


	8. Mr Popo's Bizarre Adventure

Un pequeño relleno al haberme quedado un poco corto de ideas escribiendo el capitulo real.

Estas son las aventuras de Mr Popo intentando encontrar a Goku, consistirá en dos partes, y pues esta es la primera.

 **Y también les pido el favor de que lean mi nueva historia, se llama "Un Heroe sin poderes" es en el mundo de BNHA y el personaje es un OC (Original Character), quiero saber que piensan.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Mr. Popo's Bizarre Adventure

* * *

En la parte mas alta del planeta tierra se podía apreciar una estructura semiesférica, de tal forma que la parte circular quedara abajo y arriba un terreno, en el centro se encontraba un templo de color blanco, y varias cúpulas de un color dorado, y en el frente del templo se apreciaba un hermoso jardín con todo tipo de plantas y arboles. Este lugar tiene es el Templo Sagrado de Kamisama.

Justo en la orilla de este sagrado lugar, Kamisama se posicionaba con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, se encontraba en su usual rutina en la cual se disponía a escuchar todas las cosas que pasan en el mundo, y a la vez pensando en que podía hacer con una de las situaciones mas alarmantes de este momento. Son Goku había desaparecido hace un año, y por mucho que lo buscaran por el mismo sitio donde desapareció tenían el inconveniente que no siempre mostraba el mismo lugar es mas usualmente no mostraba nada solo una infinita oscuridad, y otras veces, aunque seguía mostrando la oscuridad se podían sentir presencias de un tipo que ni siquiera Kamisama podía identificar en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo el Namekusei tenia el presentimiento de que el día de hoy seria diferente, y sin mas continuo escuchando lo que sucedía en el mundo, no fue si no hasta unos minutos después que la voz animada de Mister Popo, lo que lo distrajo de su rutina.

-¡Kamisama! ¡Kamisama! ¡Kamisama!- Llamaba el hombre negro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Que ha pasado Mr. Popo?- pregunto el anciano Namekusei.

-La puerta, al fin he podido sentir el Ki de Goku- Anuncio Mr. Popo, esperando a la siguiente orden de Kamisama.

-Que gran noticia Mr. Popo, ahora necesito que te dirijas allá y traigas a Goku lo mas rápido posible, no sabemos en que momento podría desaparecer ese mundo- Ordeno rápidamente Kamisama aun mirando al mundo debajo de él, con un "Hai" Mr. Popo fue corriendo a la misma puerta por la que Goku había desaparecido.

Ya al frente de la puerta, el hombre negro con atuendo de genio de la lampara, abrió la puerta y entro sin perder tiempo, sin embargo no fue hasta que empezó a caer que sintió un diferencia en las presencias del lugar, sumado al hecho de que ya no sentía la de Goku.

-Esto es malo, al parecer el tiempo en el que dura abierta la puerta hacia otro lado es muy corto- se decía a si mismo Mr. Popo, que empezo a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y ahora tomando una expresión de desesperación. Al parecer el presentimiento de Kamisama no estaba del todo bien. -¡Y se me quedo el objeto que me deja viajar directamente al Templo de Kamisama!- gritaba con aun mas desesperación, pero al final tomando un profundo respiro, tuvo el simple pensamiento que a lo mejor tendría suerte y llegaría al primer intento de o a las pocos intentos de viaje.

 **(N/A: Pequeños spoilers de One Piece a partir de aquí).**

Cuando sintió que dejo de caer, se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de una guerra, podía diferenciar fácilmente a los bandos, después de todo había un bando que estaba todo uniformado de blanco, y en sus gorras decía "Marine" , y el otro pues todos tenian atuendos diferentes. Mr. Popo llego a la conclusión de que debía ser algún tipo de guerra civil, donde el gobierno oprimía al pueblo, y estos últimos se rebelaron. Después de todo Mr. Popo había visto mucho este tipo de guerras en el pasado de la tierra.

Mr. Popo sabia que necesitaba al menos 3 horas para poder ejecutar la técnica que le enseño Kamisama para viajar entre dimensiones, lo que pasaba es que al pasar por la puerta del palacio el viaje tomaba cierta cantidad de Ki, haciendo que no pudiese ejecutar dicha técnica. Pensando en que hacer por el momento se le vino un pensamiento bastante mundano. Que al ser el sirviente del dios de la tierra, supone que no debe haber ningún problema en ayudar a un pueblo oprimido.

Mr. Popo se dio cuenta rápidamente de hacia donde tenia que dirigirse para ayudar, después de todo se podía ver una gran estructura que decía "Marine". El ayudante de Kamisama, empezó a correr en dicha dirección, noqueando fácilmente a uno que otro Marin, en su trayecto vio a un gigante siendo golpeado por un brazo gigantesco, impresionándose de los poderes del lugar, al mirar al frente se dio cuenta que otro gigante estaba bloqueandole el paso, Mr. Popo aumento su velocidad en un instante, dejando anonadado al gigante, Mr. Popo apareció en el hombro de dicho gigante y aprovechando la física de a menor área y mayor fuerza, mayor presión con un poderoso puño en el cuello dejo inconsciente al gigante al darle de una manera mas precisa en el punto nervioso.

Continuando su camino esquivaba con facilidad las balas de cañon que eran lanzadas, en algunas ocasiones salvaba a algunos piratas de las mismas, y continuo la batalla Mr. Popo salvo a varios piratas y noqueo a muchos Marins, hasta que llego un punto donde vio una gran columna de agua llegar al otro lado del muro, viendo esto tuvo un mal presentimiento y aumento su velocidad al punto de ser invisible para la mayoría de gente y aprovechando que las personas mas fuertes estaban distraídas logro pasar sin mucho inconveniente. Mr. Popo presencio la escena donde un chico de camisa amarilla era pateado por alguien vestido de amarillo y extremadamente rápido, tanto que no fue capaz de ver su movimiento, al ver que muchos se impactaron por ese suceso , dedujo que el chico era alguien importante y fue hacia él viendo como este le suplicaba a un hombre aparentemente travestí que le diera energía, el hombre vestido de genio se acerco a ambos.

-¡DAME LA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR PELEANDO!- escucho Mr. Popo la voz del chico con un sombrero de paja colgando en su espalda.

-Hola- Saludo Mr. Popo tomando la atención de ambos.

-¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Y tu quien eres?!- pregunto Ivankov, un tanto sorprendido por la aparición del hombre negro.

-He escuchado su situación y deseo ayudar- Dijo el ayudante de Kamisama.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Muchas gracias!- grito Luffy con felicidad.

-Mmm, no se que puedes hacer, pero adelante no perdemos nada aquí- fue la respuesta Ivankov, ya preparado para darle las hormonas de tensión a Mugiwara.

-Mis habilidades curativas no son muy buenas, pero ayudara lo suficiente y te puedo dar un poco de energía, aun así creo que necesitara lo que sea que fueras ha hacer- dijo Mr. Popo a Ivankov acercándose al cuerpo de Luffy, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de este, empezando a emanar unas ondas junto a un brillo rojo.

El chico con sombrero de paja abrió los ojos de la impresión al sentir como sus heridas se cerraban ligeramente, al terminar Luffy se paro, aun se podían apreciar algunas heridas en su cuerpo y también seguía cansado, pero sin previo aviso, Luffy vio como el hombre negro le lanzaba una esfera amarilla que lo rodeo y sintió como recuperaba energía, no fue mucha, pero sintió como su fatiga se iba.

-Impresionante- Murmuro el travestí, al ver lo sucedido.

-Listo, ya esta, no puedo hacer mas. Solo tengo una pregunta- dijo Mr. Popo, viendo como Ivankov asentía para que continuara. -¿Por que se esta llevando a cabo esta guerra?- la pregunta tomo desprevenidos a ambos puesto que no fue mucho pero vieron como este hombre había derribado a varios Marins.

-Estoy aquí para rescatar a mi hermano Ace- dijo Luffy quien después miro a Ivankov. -Oi, Ivan-chan, necesito mas energía- pidió Luffy, Ivankov, al saber que los efectos de las hormonas se verían bastante reducidos por la ayuda de Mr. Popo no dudo y le inyecto las hormonas.

Ahora un Luffy lleno de energía, y parcialmente recuperado, dio un grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ACEEEE!-

-Mugiwara-boy, incluso con lo que él te hizo, tienes que recordar que las hormonas de tensión solo sirven para engañar a tu cuerpo, la próxima vez que caigas no podrás levantarte tan fácilmente- le advirtió el Rey Okama.

-Yo... no volveré a caer- anuncio Luffy, con una gran seguridad, esto le impresiono de gran manera a Mr. Popo, que por un instante vio reflejado a Goku en este chico.

Mr. Popo no perdió tiempo al ver como muchos marins se dirigían en su dirección al ver al chico de nuevo en pie, el ayudante de Kamisama a una gran velocidad noqueo a varios de ellos, bajo la mirada de impresión de ambos, Luffy al ver como Mr. Popo le estaba ayudando dio una sonrisa y comenzó a correr aprovechando la Luffy corría Mr. Popo derrotaba sin mucha dificultad a los soldados junto a Ivankov.

En un momento dado, Mr. Popo vio como una luz amarilla se dirigía rápidamente hacia Luffy, y en un instante desvió el atraque con uno de Ki, aun así sin esperar la fuerza del ataque la explosión los hizo retroceder un poco, posteriormente se dio cuenta como una mujer se interponía entre la persona que los había atacado, logrando detener su ofensiva, aprovechando esto Luffy, Mr. Popo, e Ivankov siguieron su camino.

Hasta que llego el momento donde Ace, el hermano de Luffy iba a ser ejecutado, en ese instante, Mr. Popo sintió como una poderosa aura salir de Luffy, era un aura que no sentía desde hace siglos, desde que conoció a Kamisama, el aura de un rey, la cual noqueo todos los solados de poca fuerza de voluntad entre esos los que estaban en la plataforma.

 ** **(N/A: para los que no lo sepan Mr. Popo tiene miles de años de edad)****

En ese instante Mr. Popo escucho como un reloj empezó a sonar, sacando uno enorme de su bolsillo vio que ya habían pasado las tres horas desde que llego a este mundo y ya puede ejecutar la técnica, pero antes de realizarla sentía que era necesario ayudar un poco mas, notando como nuevamente una luz se dirigía hacia Luffy, el hombre vestido de genio haciendo uso de su velocidad máxima se logro colocar enfrente de Luffy antes de que la luz atacara, Mr. Popo vio como de esta salia un rayo de energía, opto por hacer lo mismo que hizo cuando se enfrento al pequeño Goku por primera vez, el ayudante de Kamisama abrió la boca y tan pronto el rayo choco con él, este fue tragado por Mr. Popo como si de cualquier comida se tratase, y al final soltó un poco de humo de su boca.

El almirante Kizaru, no pudo evitar por una cara de sorpresa al ver como un hombre que jamas había visto se comía literalmente su ataque de como si nada, pero antes de que pudiese atacar nuevamente vio como el mismo hombre, lanzaba una ráfaga de energía en su contra, el almirante hecho de luz no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo, pero se vio nuevamente sorprendido al escuchar la explosión producida por el ataque y mas por el lugar donde cayo la ráfaga, esta había caído justo al lado su compañero Akainu, quien esteba peleando con el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, Barba blanca. La explosión logro mandar a volar unos pocos metros al almirante de magma, dándole oportunidad al Yonkou de asestar un devastador golpe en Akainu. Cuando Kizaru volvió su mirada al hombre se dio cuenta como este desaparecía de un momento a otro.

Mr. Popo aprovechando la distracción del hombre de luz, realizo la técnica y se fue de esa dimensión, nuevamente este empezó a caer por una infinita oscuridad, y al aterrizar ahora se encontraba en un lugar bastante oscuro, pero al entrarse mas en el lugar se podían ver unas luces que iluminaban una pared, y enfrente de estas habían unos soldados, los cuales se veían alterados por lo que estaba sucediendo en dicha pared.

Mr. Popo al escucharlos, se sorprendió porque hace no escuchaba ese idioma, esto se debía principalmente a que el ayudante de Kamisama, no había bajado a la tierra pero hace siglos en la tierra de donde el viene, había un país que hablaba este idioma, aunque no recordaba bien el nombre del país, aun recordaba los básico del idioma.

-Buenas noches- saludo Mr. Popo en el lenguaje alemán.

-¡AHH! ¿Tu quien eres?- dijo uno asustado por la repentina aparición de alguien en el lugar.

-Mi nombre es Mr. Popo, me preguntaba en que lugar estamos- se presento Mr. Popo, viendo como el hombre sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba. -Señor, eso no sera necesario, solo quiero saber en donde me encuentro- volvió a hablar el hombre vestido de genio, tratando de evitar conflictos.

-No se mueva- fue lo único que dijo el hombre haciendo una seña para que algunos hombres también apuntaran.

 ** **(N/A: Alerta de spoiler de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: parte 2 o Battle Tendency).****

En ese instante uno de los hombres que estaba inspeccionando a uno de los hombres que parecía escupido en la pared fue atravesado por lo que parecía ser un cuerno que salio de la frente del hombre, dejando a todos aterrados.

-¡No es posible que- no es posible que haya despertado!- grito el hombre encargado de la operación. -¡Rápido aumenten la intensidad de la luz!- ordeno el hombre, sin embargo el ser que había sacado un cuerno lo empezó a mover de tal manera que corto a varios hombres por la mitad de tal manera que la sangre de estos llegaba a las bombillas de luz tapándolas por completo. Luego el mismo ser salio de la pared de una manera sumamente agraciada casi parecía que estuviera bailando, y al tocar el suelo tomo una pose mirando de manera amenazante al los humanos enfrente de él.

-¿Como habrá cambiado el mundo mientras dormía?- se hablo a si mismo enfocando su mirada en las luces ahora cubiertas de sangre. -Pero viendo esas débiles invenciones puedo imaginármelo- dando una pequeña pausa continuo. -¡¿Acaso creen que pueden detener a Wham con esas luces artificiales?!- entonces el ahora conocido como Wham se empezó a mover a una increíble velocidad, pasando al lado de varios soldados hasta que fue detenido a mitad de su trayecto por Mr. Popo. Los que fueron tocados por Wham se dieron cuenta que ahora sus manos estaban unidas y empezaron a gritar con miedo, mientras Wham veía con un poco de sorpresa al hombre que detuvo su ataque. -Interesante- fue lo único que dijo Wham.

-¡CORRAN!- grito uno de los soldados, que junto a los demás empezaron a salir del lugar, mientras los que estaban unidos por sus manos no pudieron huir al Wham aprovechar que seguía cerca de ellos, este clavo su dedo indice en la frente de uno y de repente este se empezó a desinflar como si de un globo se tratara, sin embargo eso no fue todo al desinflarse ni siquiera sus huesos quedaron en su cuerpo ahora inerte en el suelo.

-Nunca pensé que alguien en este lugar pudiese siquiera tocarme, pero parece ser que baje demasiado mi guardia- dijo Wham viendo la miraba vacía de Mr. Popo que parecía meterse en su alma.

-Dime tu nombre, sucio humano, merezco saber el nombre del primer humano que logro tocarme en miles de años- Ordeno Wham.

-Mi nombre es Mr. Popo- se presento el ayudante de Kamisama.

-Bueno Mr. Popo, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo Wham que intentaba soltarse del agarre en su brazo de manera pacifica, pero Mr. Popo no se movió en cambio aun continuaba mirando con su expresión vacía a los ojos de Wham, quien se notaba bastante molesto al no obtener respuesta, y haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta se soltó en un instante y se paro enfrente de los dos seres aun en la pared, posicionando un dedo de cada mano en ambos hombres, dijo: -¡Es hora de despertar, mis maestros!- en eso ambos seres tomaron color y salieron de la pared, y junto con Wham hicieron una pose.

-Wham, ¿quien es este humano que esta enfrente de nosotros?- pregunto el que tenia la cabeza cubierta y una mascara en la mano.

-Kars-sama, perdóneme por no haberlo eliminado aún, pero sentía que era mas importante despertarlos antes que ponerle atención a un humano- hablo Wham haciendo una reverencia. -Aparte Kars-sama, este humano logro detener mi ataque, considero que es lo suficientemente fuerte, para ser digno de ver su despertar-

-Conque así es, dime Wham, ¿puede este humano utilizar el Hamon?- pregunto Kars fijando su mirada en Mr. Popo.

-Kars-sama, aun no lo se, nuestro enfrentamiento fue muy breve, pero aun así al momento de detener mi ataque Mr. Popo no hizo uso del Hamon- respondió Wham.

-Así que tu nombre es Mr. Popo- dijo Kars mirando a Mr. Popo, que solo asintió. -Así que Mr. Popo, respondeme. ¿Eres tu capaz de utilizar el arte marcial conocida como Hamon?- pregunto de manera amenazante Kars, pero Mr. Popo no cambio de expresión, en cambio sacudió su cabeza en respuesta.

 _(Esto es malo, no pensé que tuviese que pelear nuevamente en tan poco tiempo, gaste demasiado Ki sanando a ese chico)_ pensó el ayudante de Kamisama, con una pequeña gota de sudor cayendo de su frente, tomando un profundo respiro Mr. Popo, solo pensó que necesitaba la manera de hacer tiempo para recuperar un poco de energía.

Afortunadamente para Mr. Popo cuatro personas entraron al lugar, dos de ellos median aproximadamente 1,90 metros y eran realmente musculosos, para Mr. Popo estos dos eran los mas fuertes entre los 4 tenían un nivel de poder bastante similar, luego le seguía el hombre que todos queremos y fundador de la Fundación Speedwagon, y por ultimo un soldado alemán bastante común, incluso Mr. Popo podía sentir como el mas viejo entre los 4 era mas fuerte que aquel soldado.

-¡Oh My God! ¡¿Que ha pasado aquí?!- hablo el Jojo al ver los cuerpos de los soldados alemanes tirados en el suelo.

-Así que Mr. Popo, lograste detener el ataque de Wham, ni siquiera los usuarios de Hamon eran capaces de hacer tal cosa, y al no ser uno te has ganado un poco de mi respeto, después de todo solo los usuarios de Hamon nos podían hacer frente. Como muestra de esto, te permitiré marcharte sin sufrir ningún daño, sin embargo si te rehúsas dejare que Wham termine lo que inició- le dijo Kars a Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo saco su enorme reloj de su bolsillo para revisar cuanto tiempo había pasado, al verlo noto como solo habían pasado 30 minutos desde que llego a este lugar, aun necesitaba dos horas y media para salir de este mundo, volviendo a guardar su reloj, Mr. Popo volvió a tomar su postura de batalla.

-Lo lamento, pero puedo sentir claramente que harán cosas malas si no se les detiene pronto- hablo Mr. Popo.

-Conque esa es tu decisión. ¡Wham!- dijo Kars, y en ese momento Wham se puso frente a al hombre negro.

* * *

Fin

espero les haya gustado.

Un pequeño relleno al haberme quedado un poco corto de ideas escribiendo el capitulo real.

Estas son las aventuras de Mr Popo intentando encontrar a Goku, consistirá en dos partes, y pues esta es la primera.

 ** **Y también les pido el favor de que lean mi nueva historia, se llama "Un Heroe sin poderes" es en el mundo de BNHA y el personaje es un OC (Original Character), quiero saber que piensan.****


End file.
